Jumped By Life
by AmateurSheikah
Summary: Princess Zelda spends every moment wishing she were someone else. When a journey to an event goes horribly wrong, she decides that she is no longer content to waste her life away. She enlists the help of Link, a moody knight-in-training, to finally give a way to protect herself and her kingdom...but how do you protect something that's falling apart from the inside?
1. Chapter 1

"Princess?"

My bed is so comfortable...

"Princess?"

Blankets so soft...

"Princess?"

Pillow fits my head perfectly...

"Princess!"

My eyes snap open. I squint against the bright morning light and pull the blankets over my head in a pathetic attempt to shield my eyes. Just as I begin to doze off again, I hear another annoying, "Princess?"

"What?" I say spitefully, but it sounds more like a grunt.

"It is important that you get up. Today you're traveling to Kakariko for the banquet, darling!" my handmaiden says excitedly, even though banquets are stupid. And boring. If I knew a word that meant both stupid and boring, I would use it.

I ignore her and focus again on how perfect my bed is.

"Princess, don't force me to take extreme measures!" the handmaiden says cautiously. "Extreme measures," were her carefully taking the blanket off of me herself. As lame as it was, that sounded pretty extreme to me right now.

I sigh loudly and slowly pull myself from my bed.

I know princesses are portrayed as the picture of beauty and grace, but in the morning, I'm anything but beautiful. In the mirror across the room, I can see that my hair is messy and a large pillow crease runs down my cheek. I yawn and stretch before shuffling across my marble floor, tripping as I walk. I'm not the most graceful either.

"We have to hurry!" she reminds me unhelpfully before leading me into my vanity. She sits me on the stool, and we begin to work. If her chatter didn't wake me up, her harsh tugging at my hair in an attempt to tame it did. My hair is naturally wavy, and not in the pretty ringlet way. Each time the brush ripped through my hair, I involuntarily winced and jerked my head the opposite way. After ten minutes of brute force on my scalp, we move on to my face. The crease has almost faded, and I wash and dry my face. The handmaiden reaches for the powder to begin putting makeup on me, but I glare at her and she quickly snaps her hands back to her sides.

"But Princess, you are well beyond the age most other princesses begin to wear makeup..." she says, her eyes averting my gaze.

"I'm thirteen. Any princess who wears makeup at my age is crazy, insecure, or both," I sigh, exasperated.

"It doesn't matter. We're wasting time. I was ordered to put makeup on you, whether you like it or not," the handmaiden says firmly. I know I can't argue. I scowl as the thick dust is applied to my face. I may have to comply, but I don't have to like it.

Finally, we leave to vanity and go to my dressing room. As usual, a dress and accessories are waiting for me. I think about how superficial my life must seem to the people of Hyrule. Getting ready for my day is the most eventful part of it. It gets so _boring_.

My dress today is a light, sandy orange to represent the climate of Kakariko. It is beaded with beautiful designs and is accented with leather at the collar and sleeves. But even though it is made to look like a Kakarikan dress, it still looks traditionally Hyrulean. The Triforce symbol is artfully incorporated all over the dress, and it's cut like the dress all of my ancestors before me wore when they were the princess of Hyrule.

I take this all in as I look at the dress, and I turn to the handmaiden and say, "Send my compliments to the designer. This dress is truly perfect." The dress alone was enough to make me want to go to this banquet a tiny bit. I know a princess is supposed to be humble, but I like to show off sometimes.

Along with the dress, there was a silken cloth that I would wear on my shoulders. It matches perfectly and has the Hyrulean crest stitched on it with red and orange thread in an intricate design.

"That sash," the handmaiden said, pointing to the cloth I was admiring. "I have specific orders that you take very good care of it. It was very expensive to make."

I nod and begin to change into the beautiful dress.

When I'm all changed, it's off to the vanity again to fix my hair so that it is at least presentable. We may have brushed it, but it is nowhere near socially acceptable.

The handmaiden was instructed to give me the most traditional style. she brushes my hair back and slicks it down. It's no use–my hair always wins. The only way I ever feel satisfied with my hair is when it has dried naturally and is flowing freely, which is, of course, the only way I'm not allowed to wear it. I lament over my lack of choice as the handmaiden works miracles on my hair. The next time I look in the mirror, my hair is straight and sleek. I scowl again. I hate it when my hair is straight because I don't think I look like myself.

Finally, _finally_ , I am at least publicly presentable. I stand in front of my floor-length mirror. The handmaiden sighs. I look over at her, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

She sighs again and says, "You always look so pretty, even at your young age. I bet you will make a wonderful queen, just like your mother."

I wrinkle my nose. Where she sees, "pretty," I see a hot mess. "How can you see good queen material? My hair is frizzy, the sash is crooked, and there are huge bags under my eyes. Furthermore, I'm a slob, I run my mouth, and I'm very rude. I will make an atrocious queen," I scoff dismissively.

The handmaiden sighs again, but this time for a different reason. It's a sad sigh.

I avert my gaze to the ground. After a moment, I snap my head up. "Come. We will be late, as you said," I say briskly, and the matter drops as we leave the room.

• • •

As soon as the cool spring air hits my face, I feel rejuvenated and almost ready to go to this stupid banquet. What I really want to do is let my hair down and go horseback riding across Hyrule field. I want to stop in the middle of nowhere and lie down on the grass and draw pictures of the clouds as they roll by. I want to doze off and wake up to find a butterfly on my nose and have it flutter away as I get up. I want to be carefree. But I can't.

I see my carriage a ways away, and several Hyrulean knights on horseback surrounding it. My guard. I've lived with it my whole life, but I'm still shocked by how much protection I am given.

As walk up with the handmaiden, I notice that some of the knights look...smaller than usual. The head knight turns to me. I've seen him training around the courtyards of the castle, but I never learned his name. Come to think of it, I don't really know anyone's name. I keep calling my handmaiden, "the handmaiden," in my head.

I am brought back to reality when I see that the head knight's lips are moving and that he is nodding his head. When I tune back in, he is saying that the smaller knights are trainees, and they are accompanying me for experience, but not to worry, I will still be protected as well as I normally would be. Offhandedly I wonder how this man ever finishes a sentence, as he has been speaking for almost two minutes now and I haven't seen him pause or take a breath. I watch him carefully. Another thirty seconds go by, and still nothing. He stops, finally, and looks at me expectantly for a response. Oops. I nod and smile, and begin to walk towards the carriage, anxious to be alone with my thoughts─and escort, whom I can ignore.

The guard looks at me strangely, and I realize I have missed something. "Aren't you going to be introduced to the knights, as I said?" he asks.

"Ah, yes, right. Sorry," I say, not at all sorry. A scrawny blonde trainee snickers. I look daggers at him, which shuts him up to a smirk. Arrogant little—

"Right this way, your highness," the head guard says. He turns to the trainees and shouts an order, and immediately they fall into a neat line. We slowly go through each one, and I am given their name and home province. I remember none of their names, let alone provinces, except for the arrogant one. Link Densetsu. Ordona Province. That disgusting little smirk never leaves his disgusting little face. I silently resolve to make his life miserable however I can.

After what feels like all morning, I am allowed into the carriage to relax (mostly) by myself. I rest on the edge of the window and watch as Hyrule Field passes by. If I close my eyes, I can almost fool myself into thinking I am alone on a horse, carefree and riding.

For another hour, I just stare out of my window. Hills of green and flowers pass by. If I turn my head just right, I can see the smug blonde boy and his friend talking and laughing stupidly. I watch them, thinking of elaborate revenge plans that end in the blonde boy's death. I then contemplate renaming them, because revenge is me getting back at him for doing something, but he didn't do anything but smirk.

You know what? Smirking is enough. They're revenge plans if I say they're revenge plans.

I look at my escort. He is a slender man with a rat-like face and a rather unpleasant thin mustache. All he needs is a monocle. He is dozing with his mouth hanging open.

"When will we arrive?" I ask as properly as I can muster a the moment.

He starts and wakes up suddenly. He then sniffs and pulls out a pocket watch. "Um, around noon, your highness," he answers. His voice is nasally and a little high pitched, which perfectly matches his appearance. The only thing that ruins it is the greedy gleam in his eyes that betray his well-hidden intelligence. He is not someone to cross.

I pinch the velvet plush on the seat beside me, and a bit of the maroon fuzz comes up in my fingers. The escort eyes this disapprovingly.

Another fifteen minutes pass in silence. Then I hear shouts outside. Naturally curious, I crane my neck to look outside. Before I can get a good look, my escort hisses, "Get back inside. There may be trouble."

I am shocked by this. Never, in my entire life, have I heard if a carriage having, "trouble". Could we be being attacked? What would be attacking us? Monsters? Bandits? Is there a rebellion I am unaware of? Suddenly I am no longer bored, and I can feel my heart pounding. I grip the seat tightly. The noises outside sound like a fight to my fearful ears.

I had thought time passed slowly before, but the five minutes we sit in the carriage listening to the shouts outside feel like an eternity. At one point something thumped against the carriage, which caused me to jump and gasp loudly. The escort rolled his eyes, and through my fear, I made a mental note to work him into my revenge plans for the arrogant boy.

He hides it better than I do, but I can tell the escort is just as apprehensive as I am. His mustache is quivering nervously, and there tiny beads of sweat on his forehead. Greedy, rude, _and_ cowardly.

My shoulders are tense. I feel like all hell is about to break loose. I am shocked by how sheltered my life is. I already knew that I was naïve, but this is ridiculous.

I begin to relax. The sounds outside have quieted. I open my mouth to say something, but I am cut off. An arrow whizzes through the carriage, in through the left window and out through the right. I scream, and the escort faints. The guard from earlier comes up to the window. He is panting and looks worried. "Change of plans, your highness," he says. "For your safety, you must evacuate. Go into the forest with a guard, and find the nearest town or village. Another carriage will find you and pick you up as soon as possible."

As terrible as the situation is, I can't help but feel excited. I nod at the guard. He cautiously opens the door of the carriage. He shields me and calls for a trainee to take me into the forest. My excitement drains away, along with color in my face, as the arrogant boy answers the guard's call. He must have noticed my distaste, as he adds, "Link is one of the most promising guards I've ever trained. You will be perfectly safe."

I want to shout that it isn't his lack of experience so much as his lack of common decency that bothers me, but the urgency of the situation keeps my mouth shut. I reluctantly follow the arrogant boy, Link, into the forest. I look back and see monsters attacking the guards. The reason things quieted down was that most of the guards were unconscious or...permanently unconscious. There is blood all over the ground. Link and the head guard were two of only five men left standing. Link and the friend he was laughing with earlier are the only trainees.

I watch the battle for a moment but turn away as the kind guard is stabbed through the stomach. As I run through the forest, I begin to cry for the guard and other fallen men who died for my safety. I can't dwell on it too long for fear that I break down. I try not to think about the wife and children of the guard whose father will never come home.

I wipe away my tears, determined not to look weak in front of Link. He doesn't look at me, though, which is a good thing. I can tell that he is completely focused on navigating through the forest. I'm not complaining. He does occasionally shout a warning over his shoulder, most of which are obvious and annoy me more than help me. Yes, thank you, I know I should duck when a low hanging branch blocks the path. Now, are you going to tell me what a branch is, or give me a physical demonstration of ducking just in case I didn't know how? Ugh. He's worse than I thought.

We run for a couple more minutes in silence until he says, "Do you know what poison ivy is? It has three jagged leaves and gives you an awful rash if you touch it. Oh yeah, it's a plant, not a tree, if you were wondering."

That's it. "I know what poison ivy is, thank you," I hiss, putting as much venom in my voice as I can. I hope I offended him. He absolutely deserves every poisonous word that comes out of my mouth. That big-headed jerk needs to come down a peg or two.

Even in the shade of the forest, I can see his wide eyes and red ears. It takes every ounce of decency I have─which in all honesty, isn't much─not to stick my tongue out and yell, "HA!"

Handmaidens and my father may call me intelligent or sophisticated for my age, but I am extremely immature and blunt. I just hide it well. For goddess's sake, I fantasize about butterflies in fields and plan revenge against boys I don't know for no real reason.

Now I'm the one smirking as we trek through awkwardly triumphant silence. Awkward for him, triumphant for me.

I am still enjoying my victory when I am hit in the face by the frond of a tall fern. I was so preoccupied silently gloating I completely missed it, and then, of course, I have to let out a high-pitched yelp of surprise. I hear a snort and I see Link failing to stifle guffaws of laughter into his hand. I send him my best withering stare and use a word no respectable young princess should know. He just laughs more, and I feel my face become hot. I then yell a string of curses at him that would bring tears to the eyes of a drunken soldier. His laughter stops abruptly, and he turns away. I do hear him mutter something. I clench my fists in anger.

I want to report him so bad, but if I do he'll tell everyone about my rude language and demeanor. But, if he says something about me, I can report his disrespectful behavior. I don't think either will happen, because I don't hate him enough to jeopardize his entire career and he won't gain anything by telling on me. I'm just going to keep quiet until we get out of the forest.

In the silence that follows I am able to truly look at my surroundings for the first time. I have always wanted to explore a forest, but of course, that was out of the question due to my position as princess. I do like to think that I know a good bit about plants and trees, though. I have read many books and studied various flora the in gardens around the palace, but that hardly counts. I don't think anything could have prepared me for the breathtaking beauty and complexity of the woods around me. I resent that we are in a hurry because it pains me to pass by so many things I would like to explore and research.

As much as I try to distract myself, my mind keeps going back to the carriage and the massacre we fled from like cowards. I want to go back and fight and avenge the lives lost. Rationally I know I would fail miserably. I don't know the first thing about fighting, but that doesn't stop my desire for revenge.

I realize that all day I keep returning to the idea of revenge. I've never thought of myself as a vengeful person, but I haven't really had many social situations where I could figure something like that out. I am very aware of how oblivious I am to the world and myself. Sometimes I feel like I am watching myself as the main character in a book. I know what's going to happen in the story because I am the reader, but I am still shocked when it happens because I am also the character. It is so frustrating.

Link and I stop to rest for a while. We must have traveled for an hour and a half already, but it only feels like a few minutes. Time has sped up because my brain has so much to process. While we were walking, my heart was racing and I felt cold. I hadn't really noticed this until I sat down. As we sit for a while, I notice that my heart still races. I thought it was because we were running and I was excited, but it should've calmed down by now. The early morning air was chilly, but now it is almost noon and the sun is high in the sky. Why am I so cold? My hands shake. I feel as if all of my emotions from the day were traveling just behind me as I ran through the forest, but now that I have stopped they are catching up to me. I watched a man die today. I nearly died today. I could have been hit by the arrow, and poof, no more Zelda. The thought of never opening my eyes again makes me nauseous. My hands shake so violently I have to clutch them to my chest. I didn't even realize I was crying until my brain finally registers the hot tears streaming down my face.

Finally, Link notices my condition. Through the pounding in my ears, I hear him gasp. I want him to leave. I am ashamed that he is seeing me so vulnerable like this. I can't believe that less than an hour ago I was yelling at him about poison ivy. I can't breathe through the tightness in my chest. He's just gawking at me but I feel like I am about to die. I'm about to die. I am dying. I must be dying. I am dying. I am dying.

I AM DYING.

I don't even realize that I am saying it out loud until a gentle hand on my shoulder brings me back to reality.

"No. You're living."

I look up. At first, my confused brain doesn't put together that it is Link who spoke. He is completely serious.

"Just look at me and focus on breathing."

He grabs my hands with his firm grip. In any other situation, I would be mortified. He looks directly into my eyes with his steady gaze.

His voice is even as he says, "I know you have a lot to take in, but you need to keep it together. We need to get someplace safe, okay?"

He laughed at me and I yelled at him, but now he is talking me off of a ledge. How could someone be so forgiving and selfless?

I look at him, but for the first time today I see him. There is a marked difference between simply looking at someone and actually seeing them, just like there is a difference between hearing and listening. I notice that he has messy blonde hair. I notice that his uniform is much too large for him, giving the illusion that he is scrawny when he really isn't. I notice his eyes, which look blue but upon closer inspection are closer to gray. His mouth is set in a firm line, but there are creases around his lips that show that he smiles a lot, or used to.

When I realize my entire focus was on him, I come back to myself and realize I am much calmer now. My breathing has slowed from quick rasps to slow, shaky breaths. I don't know how he did it, but I am better now. What just happened to me? I feel like my anxiety and fears took control of my body.

I look away from Link. I am embarrassed that he saw me break down, and that fact that he had to calm me down doesn't help. I feel my face redden. I mumble an apology and he gruffly says something incoherent back. I look at him, but he won't meet my eyes. I look away quickly.

It's strange. Just a minute ago, he made me look him in the eye, but now he'll do anything but. Suddenly I am acutely aware of my torn dress and hair that is curling up in the humidity. My face becomes hotter. Thankfully, Link shatters the silence.

"We should...uh...keep moving. But only if you're ready if not we can wait that's fine take all the time you need," he says awkwardly. His face is red as well. A feel a small smile on my lips, but I don't know why.

"No, I'm fine. You're right. We should go," I say, pleased by how calm my voice is. I hastily wipe away my tears and brush off my dress. The only thing that seems untouched is the intricate sash on my shoulders. I block all previous events of the day from my mind because if I don't I know I'll break again and we'll lose more time.

We keep up a brisk pace. I can't think about the trees or dead men now. I need to focus. Link no longer warns me about hazards, which is both a good and bad thing. I can keep my temper but not my balance. It doesn't bother me, though. I can tell we are past judgments now.

We travel in silence, and despite my telling myself I will focus I can't help but think about whether or not I hate Link. On one hand, he was a jerk and openly hostile. On the other hand, he helped me when I was breaking down. Hearing stories about underhanded politicians growing up has not made me a trusting person, but I don't know what would've happened if he had not helped me. I guess I'll just have to watch him to decide.

After another half an hour or so, Link pauses suddenly. "What is it?" I ask, trying not to be paranoid.

He shushes me, and I can't help but feel a little offended even though there was no hostility in his voice. I listen and hear nothing. Link must be as paranoid as I am, but out of the tiny bit of respect I have for him, I stop and listen too.

Just as I am about to say something, a twig snaps behind me. My blood runs cold. I feel as if I am being watched, and have been for a while now. I curse myself for not noticing.

I have felt more fear today than I have felt before in my life combined. The way it speeds up my breathing and makes my skin crawl almost feels familiar now. That doesn't mean its effects are dulled at all. I'm still scared out of my wits.

I wish I could say that I was ready when the quiet was obliterated by a group of goblin-like creatures as they crashed through the trees all around us. My knees give out, and I collapse into the dusty soil. The monsters seem even taller and more foreboding from the ground. Their skin is a sickly green that contrasts with the grayish rags and bits of leather they are wearing. The rags are smudged with dirt and, to my horror, blood. Some carry bows or the large horn of an animal, but most of them wield a crude looking sword. There are probably a little over a dozen that formed a circle to trap us, meaning running is not an option. There is no way Link can kill all of them while worrying about me as well. We are doomed.

I don't want to die. I may not like my life, but that doesn't mean I would give it up without a fight. There is so much I want to do. I want my life. I pray to the goddesses to spare us.

I spot a hefty looking tree branch to my left. The monsters seem to be waiting for some sort of signal to attack. I know that if Link or I make any sudden movements, they will lunge. This means I can't safely grab the branch before the attack begins. I look at Link. He may not have collapsed, but I can tell he is scared as much as I am. He's still a trainee after all.

I wish I could let him know what I am about to do, as to let him be as ready as possible when the attack begins. I can't get his attention because he's in front of me. I can't wait to grab the branch until the monsters attack, because as soon as they step forward, my only option for a weapon will be trampled.

I feel the bitter urge to laugh as I realize this situation is exactly how my life feels: unable to make a decision without completely throwing everything into chaos.

I take a silent deep breath. I know what I have to do.

* * *

 **I'm not very good at cliffhangers, am I? Sorry. Anyway, please review with comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, etc. I always love to hear from you. :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I lunge. As my hand closes around the tree branch, I hear a bloodcurdling cry from the ring of monsters. As if they are one being, they surge forward at us.

Now I have the branch firmly in my grasp, and not a moment too soon. I swing it in an arc at two of the green creatures in front of me. My branch hits one of its targets with a hollow thump and it collapses, but the other ducks out of the way. It jumps at me, rusty blade held above its head. Out of instinct, I pull the branch in front of my face. The sword hits it instead of my flesh, but it cuts through a third of the wood. I push my stunned attacker to the ground, and I sharply kick his abdomen to make him stay down. I feel a wave of nausea as my foot collides with his soft stomach.

A sudden pain shoots down my arm from my shoulder. I whirl around to find another monster attacking me from behind. Luckily, metal shoulder pieces that are a part of the traditional Hyrulean dress protected me from being wounded. I crack the monster on the head with the branch, and he falls like a puppet whose string have been cut. I look away as blood wells from a long cut on its forehead.

I am surprised that I have felled three of the creatures. I have had no training or experience. I guess when your weapon is big and blunt, you don't need much else to succeed.

No other monsters seem to be targeting me at the moment, so I allow myself to look over at Link. I don't know why I was worried before. Five or six unconscious monsters are at his feet, and he is currently battling three at once. Four others are standing off to the side, not joining in out of fear.

Link may be a skilled swordsman, but I can see that he is becoming fatigued. His movements are visibly becoming slower. The monsters on the side see this, and another joins in battling him. Two of the remaining three flee.

I move behind the four creatures attacking Link and creep forward. At the last second, I yell to Link and spin with the branch in my hands. Its weight keeps me spinning, and I hit the monsters with such force they are thrown off their feet in several directions around the forest.

He looks at me in awe. I grin sheepishly. He begins to say something, but I don't hear it. My attention is fully on the last monster, who is now standing over Link with its sword raised.

I scream at him to move, and time seems to stand still as he looks around and sees the attacker poised over him. I watch, frozen, as the sword comes down over Link. He dodges to the right but isn't quick enough. The sword misses his chest but plunges through his calf. He yells in agony, and the sound of it hurts my ears.

I am finally able to shake off my shock. I run towards the evil creature and ram the end of my branch square into its rib cage. I hear a small raspy exhale as it flies backward and hits a tree. Its head hits first, and it collapses and doesn't move again.

I drop the branch and kneel down next to Link. He is writhing on the ground clutching his injured leg. The swords the monsters wielded did not look clean, so his wound must have dirt and rust in it as well. As if being stabbed wasn't enough.

There is blood everywhere. I may now know much, but I do know that I need to stop the bleeding as soon as I can. I frantically look around for something to use as a bandage. The leaves are too small and unsanitary. I look down and see my dress, which won't work either. It is covered in dirt and Link's blood.

Link has now passed out, and I am beginning to cry. As I wipe away my tears with the back of my hand, something soft brushes my cheek. I look down, confused, and see the beautiful Kakarikan sash. I completely forgot I was wearing it. I take it off and see that it is clean and virtually untouched. My handmaiden's words come back to me; "That sash. I have specific orders that you take very good care of it. It was very expensive to make." I shake my head to clear away any doubts I have. A person's life is much more important than an article of clothing.

My hand trembles as I carefully rip away the dirty pant leg around Link's wound. I swallow the urge to gag. I gently put the sash on the wound and firmly wrap it. A pit forms in my stomach as I see a blood stain the fabric. There is no way I am getting it clean again.

The sash seems to be staunching the flow of blood pretty well, but I know it won't last for long. Link is still out cold. How do I get him to wake up?

I quietly call his name a few times, but it doesn't work. I can't be too loud in case I alert more monsters. Then I try shaking his shoulder. Nothing. Suddenly I have an idea.

 _Smack._

His eyes fly open. "What was that for?" he yells.

I shrug, failing to hide my tiny smirk. "You weren't waking up. I had to do something."

He rubs the quickly reddening handprint on his cheek and grunts.

I watch as he attempts to stand, and realize too late that he needs my help. I jump up from where I am sitting and put my arm under his just as he is about to lose his balance. "Thanks," he breathes, and I can tell he is in pain.

The thought strikes me: we may not live through this. I can't believe it hadn't occurred to me before. I feel foolish.

I focus on helping Link to prevent any other negative thoughts. He is just barely standing, and every movement seems to result in him wincing in pain. To top it off, his face is still red from when I slapped him. I hadn't felt any guilt from doing it before, but I definitely do now. We slowly hobble through the forest.

I look ahead of us and squint, looking for some sign that we are nearing a village or people or something, anything, that would show that we are going to be okay. I don't cry anymore. I don't have any tears left. I am numb and singularly focused on the stretch of forest in front of me.

We walk in silence again, but this time the woods around us seem to be quiet as well. Link seems to sense this too, because eventually, he pants, "Either you talk to me, or let me talk to you. I can't stand it when no one's talking."

"I'm not- I can't really talk to people very well―" I stumble, but he cuts me off. "Fine. I'll talk to you."

I shake my head and say, "You shouldn't. Save your breath."

He either snorts or grunts in pain again. I can't tell which. "Then start talking, princess," he orders.

I glare at him, feeling indignant. I decide to wait an overly long time before beginning to talk, but he says something first. "Fine. I'll talk then. You've lost your chance," he says.

I want to shut him up, but something stops me. He knows that talking isn't good for him right now, but he doesn't seem to care. It's his choice to weaken himself, and he is fully aware of that.

"Don't take anything I am about to say seriously. It's not going to make any sense. Just a warning," he begins. "I mean why would you? I'm nothing to you. I'm dirt to a princess. You don't care about me or my friends. Well, friend, but that's not important.

"You must be lonely. You must not have any friends. You know that by being all rude and snapping at everything I say, you're not helping yourself. Being a princess isn't why you don't have friends. I don't have a family, but I do have a friend. You don't really have either. Everyone knows the queen is sick, and I'm sure the king doesn't give you the time of day. I actually feel bad for you. Ironic isn't it? The destitute runt from Ordon feels bad for the freaking princess."

"Please stop!" I yell, beginning to hyperventilate.

Link rolls his eyes. "I told you not to take anything I said seriously," he says, annoyed.

I step away from him, which causes him to stumble and grab onto a nearby tree to stay up. "Want to know what I think about you? I think you act tough and like a jerk, but the only thing you really do is pity yourself. You use being poor as an excuse to say and do whatever the hell you want, because you know no one will yell at the pathetic farm boy," I hiss, feeling miserable again for what feels like the millionth time that day.

"You're right."

The world stops. I stare at him, speechless. Of all the responses, I was expecting protests, shouts, silence, even maniacal laughter. But his agreement? No.

He looks at me, completely straight-faced. He gives a small smile and extends his gloved hand for help getting up. Dumbfounded, I take it. As soon as the outburst started, it's over and we are on our way again.

Link seems to have dropped it, and I am too tired to dwell on another of our strange conversations. Sweet Nayru, this boy is hard to read. One second he's a total jerk, the next he's sweet and selfless, and then just as quickly he's purposefully confusing me because he's bored. I can't wait to be out of this goddess-forsaken forest.

I have given up trying to talk to Link, and he is quiet as well. I look over and finally notice why. He is sweating and barely conscious, and his blood has almost soaked completely through the sash on his leg. I grimace and my breathing becomes faster. If we don't get out of here soon, we are both dead. He knows this as well, which possibly be a contributing factor to why he is acting strangely.

We walk for another couple of minutes, but I feel like I am about to collapse from fatigue. Holding a person up is difficult. I find a large rock surrounded by soft dirt and set Link on the ground. He is propped up by the rock, so I sit on the top of it and allow myself to relax. Link must be at least partially aware of his surroundings, because after a moment he murmurs, "No... Keep going. Find help..."

"We can't. I'm exhausted, you can't walk, it's getting dark, and we're lost. It's over," I say, defeated.

"Not lost," he whispers. "Compass in belt..."

"WHAT?" I cry. I thought we were just wandering aimlessly, hoping to find something or someone! He knew where we were going the whole time.

He weakly points to a pocket on his belt and breathes, "Northwest. Kaka...riko near here."

I bend over him and find the compass, still peeved that he let me think that we were lost. I stand up with it in my hands and turn until the tiny point is between the N and the W. I squint through the trees in that direction and frown. "Link, I don't here or see anything in that direction, and the forest climate around us doesn't make sense to be near hot, dry Kakariko."

He sighs, or at least I think he does. He is breathing heavily, so it's had to tell. "Trust me..."

I hesitate. On one hand, it's our greatest chance of survival, but on the other, it is a very slim chance and we both are practically falling down on our feet. Part of me has given up hope for survival and wants to rest.

There is another part of me, though, that is much smaller that still believes we have a chance. A part that trusts Link in his delusional stupor to lead us out of here.

For some crazy, nonsensical reason, I decide to put my faith in my lesser half. I find myself pulling up my companion. I watch as I place the tiny golden compass in my palm. I am unfeeling and have one thought: _Go._ I chant it like a mantra. _Go, go, go, go..._

We stumble and drag ourselves through the woods with newfound fervor. Despite my lack of energy and Link's leg, we make good progress in a short time. He was right. Within minutes the ground becomes sandier and rockier like the area around Kakariko, but still no signs of the actual village or one of its inhabitants. My burst of hope begins to dwindle, along with my energy. Link stays awake, though, which impresses me.

Now I feel as if I am the one struggling for consciousness. My eyes play tricks on me. I begin to see faces on trees, golden bugs, a torchlight in the distance—

Wait.

A blink a few times. The torchlight is real.

 _It's real._

We may live. I may see my father and my handmaiden and even my evil escort again. I might see my frilly room and the cold walls of the castle again. I possibly will get to see some other part of Hyrule other than the shade of this stretch forest before my life is over.

I shake Link and point to the light in the distance. He sees it and looks at me with a tiny lopsided grin.

I stare at the light intently, as if daring it to be an illusion. "Well, shout or something," Link whispers beside me. "I would, but I think I'd pass out again.

Oh. Duh. I take a breath and yell, "HEY!"

The torch jerks towards us, and I nearly drop to the ground with relief.

We are saved.

* * *

 **Well, they did it! I know it's kind of obvious that they would make it. I couldn't have written the other ending... Please just know that there is so much left! I have filled six pages (front and back!) of paper with notes for this story.**

 **I also realized that I gave Link the surname Densetsu without clarifying why. Densetsu is Japanese for legend. I don't know exactly why I did this. It was probably because the surnames Ordon, Hylia, Master, Hero, etc. have all been used before and I didn't want to copy anyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

I am in the forest again. I look around, and the world doesn't move at the same rate as my eyes. All sounds are muffled as if someone is holding their hands over my ears.

Link is in front of me, sword drawn. He's definitely Link, but he looks...different somehow. He's not older, but I can't think of a better word to describe it other than older.

Suddenly, one of the goblin creatures that attacked us is behind him, except this one is taller and dripping blood. It raises its sword over Link, who is oblivious to its presence. I try to tell him to duck, to move, to do something other than just stand there, but my voice won't come.

The world is moving in slow motion, but I am slower. I feel like hundreds of invisible hands are holding me back from saving Link. I am underwater, and I can't breathe. The world goes dark, and there is a spotlight on the horrific scene in front of me. I pull against the force holding me back, begging it to let me save him. I cry and my tears float in the air, not falling as they should.

The sword reaches Link, and I watch as his face slowly contorts in pain. The end of the sword emerges from the front of his chest. Like my tears, his blood floats stays in the air and swirls around him. The monster cackles as it twists the sword inside its victim. Link falls with his eyes still open, but there is no life in them.

I can no longer move at all, but my voice is back. I scream and cry and wail and sob, and I hear someone calling my name. I feel a hand on my arm, bringing me back to reality.

"Zelda!"

My eyes shoot open. It is dark, and someone is standing over me. I am still crying. A small flame appears in front of me, and a lamp is lit. My handmaiden puts out a match in her hand and picks up the lamp. She called me Zelda. She has never called me Zelda. She calls me princess, honey, or other endearing pet names, but never Zelda.

My sobs turn into whimpers, and I sit up. I feel my hands violently trembling. My handmaiden hands me a cup of tea. "Thank you," I murmur, realizing that I still don't know her name. "I'm sorry, I should know this, but what is your name?"

She chuckles. "Impa."

Impa. I silently vow to never forget it. She has been my handmaiden for as long as I can remember, and I didn't even know her name.

I look down at my legs, which are tangled in half of my sheets. The other half is on the floor. I feel my face become hot with embarrassment.

I sip my tea shakily, and tiny hot drops spill and hit my leg. I look at the places where the drops have landed to avoid Impa's eyes. My hair covers most of my face. I feel an odd sense of security in being hidden behind the blonde waves.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I can't help but look up. Impa immediately catches my gaze. I want to look away, but her eyes are only filled with kindness and concern.

"I was there again," I croak. "In the forest. He was getting stabbed, except it was worse. He was killed, and I couldn't do anything about it."

My breathing becomes faster as I think of Link's blood and his dead, lifeless eyes...and how I couldn't save him.

"Sweetie, look at me. That boy is alive because of you. You saved his life, but you're acting as you''re the one who killed him. _He is alive._ I happen to know that he'll be training again tomorrow," Impa said matter-of-factly. She paused. "Well, technically, he'll be training today because it's past midnight. You need sleep."

She got up and sat in a chair across the room. "I'm not leaving you, so you can sleep easy."

I wanted to tell her not to because she needed sleep too, but I hear myself say, "Thank you, Impa."

As I collapse on to my pillow, the last thing I hear is, "You're welcome, honey," before sleep takes me.

• • •

I wake up the next morning with the sun in my face. Slowly, my senses and memories of the night before return to me. I sit up and look over to the chair where Impa is still asleep. I glance down at my nightgown. It's a soft, powdery pink. I notice the small tea stains on it and feel guilty.

Seeing the ruined nightgown makes me think of the sash in the forest, which makes me think of Link's wound. Details of my dream flood my mind. A shiver runs down my spine and I lie back down, curling into myself.

I stay this way for five minutes before reluctantly getting up again and planting my feet on the floor. I stand, enjoying the cool marble under my bare feet. I walk over to Impa and tap her shoulder. She immediately wakes, and I remember having to slap Link in the forest to wake him up. Thankfully that wasn't necessary this time.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Impa asks, not at all bleary from sleep. Part of me wonders if she was asleep at all.

"Fine." My voice cracks and I notice that my throat is sore from screaming last night. "Just hungry."

Impa nods curtly. She bounces up from her chair and leaves my room. Now that I am alone, I hear the birds outside calling to each other. It reminds me of when I was with Link, and we heard all kinds of birds in the forest.

There, I did it again. That's the third time in the ten minutes I've been aware that something has reminded me of Link. Last night was the first time since we were rescued that I've slept in my own bed. I haven't seen Link for two days, but things as silly as birds chirping have made me think of him.

The door opens, and all thoughts of Link are pushed away when I smell the breakfast Impa has brought for me. She carries a tray filled with warm toast, pastries, bacon, eggs, and more delicious wonders I can't wait to get my hands on. My mouth waters as I rush over to her.

Impa sets the tray on my bed and turns to me. "I told the chef you were under the weather, so she gave you a little extra everything."

"Thank you, Impa!" I cry before stuffing an entire pastry into my mouth.

Impa chuckles. "How very lady-like of you."

"Screw lady-like," I say between bites of bacon.

She laughs again and walks over to my window to open the curtains more. The sunny room becomes even sunnier, and I squint while munching on my feast.

After I finish devouring the entire tray's worth of food, Impa helps me choose a comfortable and formal dress and pulls my hair back in an elegant braid. She makes me look like a princess without even trying.

As I am about to leave the room, Impa stops me. She wordlessly takes something out of the large apron she is wearing and hands it to me. It's a copy of _The Hylian Post_ , and the front headline read, "PRINCESS FOUND IN FARON". I begin to read the article below.

 _Princess Zelda, who was reported missing, has been found. More details about her disappearance and carriage attack on page A2. She and knight trainee Link Densetsu were rescued by a member of a search party from Kakariko, who has chosen to remain anonymous. The princess was supporting the trainee, who had been wounded earlier that day. Soon after being rescued, the princess became unconscious due to extreme fatigue. The trainee was unconscious upon discovery._

 _Upon the princess's wishes, both she and the trainee spent three days in Kakariko recovering before their rescue was reported to the public. Although they were technically missing for less than a day, there was no word of their whereabouts for a total of four days._

 _The princess has refused questioning and has threatened anyone who has tried to question the trainee unless he is willing to be questioned. So far neither has been interviewed._

The article continued into a conversation between a reporter and my carriage escort and what efforts were made to find me, but I had read enough.

I look at Impa, fuming. "This article makes me sound awful!" I yell. "'Refused' questioning? 'Threatened' anyone who tried to question him? Oh, come on! I just respectfully asked them to leave him alone until he'd fully recovered!"

Impa rubbed my shoulder kindly. "I know, honey, I know. The press paints you like a completely different person."

I shook my head and sighed. I knew I couldn't let this get to me. I said goodbye to Impa and left the room with my head high. I might as well look like I have some dignity, right?

As I wander through the castle, I run a hand along the smooth walls. I know it's intimidating to most, but I am one of the few people in the world who can call this place home.

On most days, I have lessons and a strict schedule to follow, but I have been excused since returning from Kakariko. It has been really nice to just wander around the castle by myself. I thought I knew the castle well, but in the past few days, I've found so many new places just down hallways I had never thought to go down. So far, I have discovered a room entirely dedicated to fancy china, a courtyard filled with various yellow flowers, and a hallway that blends into the wall surrounding it. Truthfully, I found the last one by trying to lean on the wall and falling down when it wasn't there. I'm just glad no one was there to see it.

The best place I've found is definitely a small, decaying balcony on the roof. I doubt anyone but me knows about it because I found the way up to it by forcing open a wardrobe that had obviously not been opened in several decades. The back of the wardrobe had been carved out and covered a spiral staircase that led to the tiny balcony. I know probably isn't safe to be walking on, but I don't care. It's the perfect spot to just sit and think.

I resurface from my thoughts and look around. Nothing looks familiar. I curse as I realize that I'm lost. This has happened before. It's not a big deal, but it's frustrating to try to find my way back.

I wander around the halls for almost an hour before real panic sets in. There are guards around, but there is no way I'm asking one of them for help. I can't even imagine the shame of being escorted back to my own room because I was lost. I've found my way back every time, and I'll find my way back again.

I finally come across a large set of intricately detailed wooden doors. I know there's no way they lead somewhere I remember, but I tell myself they will as an excuse to see what's on the other side. I'm lost anyway, might as well find something new.

I put my hand on the carvings and trace them with my finger for a moment, then I muster my strength and begin to push the doors open. Oh, goddesses, they are heavy. Thankfully, I don't have to open them very far before I can slip through. On the other side, I am hit with a wave of cold air and immediately begin shivering. I am now standing outside on the wall between two of the castle's spires. It's a wide walkway with short walls that gives an amazing view to the two biggest courtyards.

Curious, I walk up to one of the walls, teeth chattering. I look down to see a group of people all in the same uniform practicing something. I squint and realize it's the knight trainees. Link is down there. I lean over the edge trying to find him. My eyes scan the dozens of tiny heads until I think I've found him. Wait, is that really him? I lean over farther for a better view until—

"AH!" I scream as I nearly fall over the edge and sharply pull myself back. Nearly a third of the heads below look up at me, including the one I think is Link. Mortified, I drop to the ground and tightly grip the bumpy stone to keep from crying out again in embarrassment.

After about half a minute of deep breathing and fighting back tears, I reluctantly peek over the wall again. All of the trainees have gone back to whatever they're supposed o be doing. Except one. He gives an awkward little wave, and then I know for sure it's Link.

I'm too scared to wave and bring more attention to myself, so I just slowly duck back down. I turn over and rest my back on the wall. My dress has been all over the ground now. I'm lucky it's such a dark blue because if you look at it closely it's absolutely filthy.

Eventually, I crawl back to the wooden doors and enter the castle again. I grip one of the deeper carvings like a handle and shut the doors. I look up to see three paths, one to the right, one to the left, and one going straight. I'm still lost. Right.

To the left, a guard stands a ways down the hall. I sigh and start walking towards him to ask to be escorted back to my room. My pride has already taken a blow today, so why not?

* * *

 **Hello again, wonderful people! It means the world to me whenever I get a review or a new follower. Your kindness makes me feel incredibly happy, so again, thank you. :D**

 ** **Ok, I know this chapter didn't have any Zelink action in it (unless you count the wave), but I sort of saw this one as the period of calm after what happened in the forest. I can almost guarantee that Chapter 4 will have a lot more plot to it, so I hope that will make up for this slower chapter. Thanks for reading!****


	4. Chapter 4

Every night this week I've had nightmares. Each night's horrors have all been slightly different, but they all have one thing in common: the forest. Impa is always in the chair, there to calm me down when I wake up screaming. I can tell that a week of sleepless nights has taken their toll on her, but when I try to talk to her about it she instantly brushes me off.

I don't feel safe anymore. Rationally I know that the castle is the most heavily guarded place in Hyrule, but I can never shake the feeling that my world is about to crumble around me. I check over my shoulder several times as I walk down the hall. I jump at any small noise, even if I know where it's coming from. I'm being torn apart from the inside out.

After a particularly bad incident, which involved me accidentally throwing a small vase at a guard when he attempted to speak to me, I was forced to go to a therapy session to, "have a friendly little chat." I went so I could prove that I was fine, but apparently, the therapist didn't buy it. We've had two other friendly little chats since then.

I haven't gone outside since nearly falling off the walkway. Impa knows this, so this morning she told me that I should go get some fresh air. I made her promise to go sleep for a while before agreeing to go. I stand at an archway that leads to a small garden when a thought occurs to me. All of the gardens and courtyards are connected, so there is a chance I could see Link again. The idea of having to speak to him fills me will dread. There's no way I can face him after I made such a fool of myself.

Still, I promised Impa I would go outside, and the chances of seeing Link are very slim. Plus the garden looks absolutely gorgeous today.

I step past the archway and the sun hits my eyes, blinding me momentarily. I blink several times. The garden slowly comes into view. I've chosen to go to the one with only yellow flowers. I found this place after taking a wrong turn on my way to my little balcony. It was lightly raining that day, which I think made it even more beautiful here.

I walk around the garden, admiring the buttercups, daffodils, marigolds, and other yellow flora. I make my way to a mossy marble bench and sit down. The air tastes sweet. I don't know if it's because I grew up in a stuffy castle, but I've always preferred to be outside. I sigh contentedly. This is my second favorite place after the balcony. I would've gone up there today, but it's a little chilly today and the height of the balcony makes the cold ten times worse. I don't know what I'm going to do in the winter when I need to think.

I look around again, and a shiver that has nothing to do with the weather runs down my spine. What if the awful creatures from the forest attack this place? The castle is right by a fairly large stretch of woods. I feel the urge to protect this garden. I know they're just plants, but that doesn't mean they aren't living things. I notice a familiar feeling of helplessness that has crept up on me many times since the forest.

That's what I'm calling it now, isn't it? The forest. Those two words have become all of my fears and bad memories put into one simple phrase. The things I associate with it aren't even entirely about what happened in the forest. "The forest," reminds me of hiding from thunderstorms when I was little. "The forest," reminds me of nightmares I've had years ago. "The forest," reminds me of everything that makes me afraid.

I hate the forest.

I'm frustrated by how helpless I feel all the time now. If I had power like my father, or Impa's level head, or Link's skill with a sword... Anyone of those things would make me feel like I could actually do something to help.

I sigh and get up from the bench. I brush pollen and dirt off of my dress and walk towards an archway on the opposite side of the one where I came into the garden. I've never gone this way before. Maybe I'll find a new place. As my shoes clack against the stone, I hear shouts ahead of me. I walk faster, eager to see the source of the commotion.

My heart drops to my feet as I round the corner. It's one of the main courtyards, and the knight trainees are training. Of course. Just my luck the path led straight to him.

In my shock, I just stand there for almost half a minute. Coming back to my senses, I almost literally dive back around the corner. Why am I so nervous to see him? I don't think it's because of me making a fool of myself on the walkway (although that's definitely a contributing factor).

I look down at my lap. My dress is dirty again. Ugh. Why can't I ever do anything right?

Can I just leave? I don't think anyone saw me. I'd just walk away, but my shoes are really loud. Should I take them off? No, Impa will already be frustrated about my dress. If my feet were dirty too―

"Whatcha' doing?"

"AHH!" My head snaps up.

There he is. I can't believe it. Link. He found me, of course. He's standing over me in his trainee uniform. His blonde hair is swept to the side and is sticking to his forehead from sweat. A sword casually hangs by his side.

I look up at him and put as much scorn and pride in my gaze as I can muster while sitting on the dirty ground after being discovered accidentally spying on him.

"Hello," I sniff. "Fancy meeting you here.

He looks up shaking his head but is smiling. "I should be asking you the same thing."  
"I live here."

"In the courtyard?"

"No, stupid, in the castle." I roll my eyes.

"This is the second time I've caught you spying on me. Strange, don't you think?" he says, an eyebrow raised.

Excuse me? No. He did not just say that. "I have not been 'spying' on you. I can go anywhere I please in this castle, and I can't help if you happen to be there as well," I scoff. He's right, of course. But he doesn't need to know that.

"Then why do you hide the second I see you?" he asks triumphantly. Good question, Link. Why do I?

I want to send back a scathing response, but I can't seem to make one come. "Because," I finally choke out. I mentally punch myself. Nice one, Zelda.

He actually laughs. "Whatever you say, Princess."

He has some nerve. Why do I care what he thinks of me? I'm a princess and he's a poor knight trainee.

He turns to walk away, and I panic. I may dislike him, but this is the most interesting conversation I've had in days. What should I say?

I thought strikes me. I remember my feeling of helplessness in the garden. If I knew how to use a sword, I could be useful. I wouldn't be a burden anymore.

"Wait!" I practically yell. He stops but doesn't turn around.

I take a shaky breath. "Teach me!" My voice is squeaky and I hate it.

He turns around slowly, confused. I look directly into his eyes. "Teach me how to use a sword." My voice is more even, but I am trembling.

The silence seems to last forever. Finally, he says, "Ok."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I'll teach you."

He said yes. Just like that. "Thank you," I say trying to keep the stutter out of my voice.

He smiles, and I have to look away so I don't stare at his mouth. "Meet me tonight, right here. I'll give you your first lesson," he says.

I must be dreaming. "Sounds good." How am I not freaking out?

He walks back to the trainees. I stand up quickly, and nearly fall over running back to the garden.

What have I done? I can't tell if I'm proud or want to punch myself. Now I am freaking out. One one hand, I'll learn how to use a sword. Is that good or bad? On the other hand, I'll be hanging out with Link. No, forget the sword, is that good or bad?

Back in the yellow flower garden, I'm pacing in circles, occasionally tripping over my dress and making it even dirtier. I can't exactly hide it this time. This dress is a light gray and is stained so easily I can't even spill water on it.

I decide to just tell Impa I tripped and fell, which I guess is partially true. Diving to the ground to avoid someone and tripping are practically the same thing, right?

I leave the garden in a stupor and return to my room. I don't even remember the journey up.  
Impa isn't here. I hope she's back in her room getting rest.

I sit on my bed. "What have I done?" I whisper to myself, but I'm smiling.

I may be nervous, but I'm ready for this. I'm ready to face Link and get over the forest. This is something I need to do.

It's only about noon. We never specified a time to meet, so I'm going down at sundown. That's the earliest time that can be considered "tonight".

There's a book on my nightstand. I was reading it before the forest. I pick it up and rub the cover with my thumb. I don't remember where I left off, but I do know that it was about a princess who disguises herself as a peasant and travels around her kingdom at night. One night, she meets a young man. She doesn't know it, but she falls in love with him over time. Oh yeah! I remember where I left off. The princess had just realized that she's in love.

I open the book to the page I had marked. The spine creaks with age. I scan the pages for a paragraph I remember and start there.

 _The princess was in shock. How could she be in love? Princesses can't fall in love._

 _She rushes to her closet and found the peasant clothes she had hidden away. She quickly changed and grabbed a heavy cloak. As she rushed down the exquisite halls of her castle, all she could think of was how she was going to tell him she was in love. Did he love her? How would she tell him she was a princess?_

 _As she reached the outside, it began to rain. She went towards the stables for her horse. After she mounted it and went back outside, the rain had picked up. It was practically pelting her. It was cold and wet, but she needed to see him._

My eyes skip to where she finds the man she's in love with. I can't help it. I've always had a weak spot for love stories.

 _She looked at him. He was her fighting companion and best friend. She felt guilty about her desire for him to be more, but she couldn't help it. She was in love._

 _They stood close together in the woods where they usually met._

 _"I-I need to tell you something..." she said, stuttering from the cold and her quickly beating heart._

 _Lightning flashed, momentarily lighting up their faces for the other to see._

 _She took a breath. "My heart has betrayed me."_

 _Their eyes met. She was scared of his reaction. She couldn't take his gaze and closed her eyes._

 _He leaned forward. Their lips met, and her eyes shot open. His hands were on her shoulders and he was...kissing her._

 _Finally, she understood. His heart had betrayed him as well. She leaned into him. It was perfect._

I'm startled back into reality by Impa's voice. I snap the book shut in shock.

"Zelda? I thought I told you to go outside," she says, a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
"I did!" I insist. "Obviously." I gesture to my dress.

She groans. "How did you ruin another dress? They aren't disposable, you know."

"I tripped and fell."

"Oh, did you now?"

"Yes."

"Zelda, I've known you since you were a baby. You didn't even trip and fall when you were learning how to walk," Impa says, giving me a classic, I-can-see-right-through-you look.

I look away and set the book back on my nightstand. "I don't know. It just happened," I shrug, sticking with the lie.

Before she can retort, I change the subject. "Did you get some sleep?"

"Yes. Thank you." Impa sits down in the chair on the other side of the room. No one else sits there, so I now think of it as her chair.

Neither of us speaks. After a minute, I grab my book and leave the room. I head towards my balcony. I don't care about the cold anymore, I just need to think.

When I reach the wardrobe, I notice a guard nearby. Seriously? I can't exactly crawl into a closet with him watching. There are already rumors about my mental health floating around.

I turn around and go into the hidden hallway when he isn't looking. I turn down another hallway that leads to the stone walkway. Since that day, I've figured out how to get there and back without asking for help. I haven't actually gone onto the walkway, though. I didn't want to see Link.

Now, we actually are planning on seeing each other. For the second time in one day. I don't see any harm in going out onto the walkway now.

I attempt to open the door with one arm, but I fail miserably. I set the book in my other hand on the ground and use both hands to open the door. Once it's open enough for me to get through, I grab my book and the hem of my dress. I jog out to the middle of the long walkway. I sit and settle against the wall, and I open my book.

I have a third left, and I intend to finish it today. It's cold up here, but I quickly forget this as I become engrossed in the book.

I was wrong–this book isn't just a sappy love story. There are fight scenes and beautiful descriptions of the scenery the protagonist travels through. I love this book.

When I finally reach the last page, I look up and sigh happily. I finish the book, squinting in the darkness that has fallen around me.

Wait.

I look up again and realize that the sun has long set. I've been up here for hours. I jump up in a panic, and my back cracks from being in the same position for a long time.

 **xxx**

I run to the door and rush inside. I close it as quickly as I can. I look down at the book in my hands. I don't feel like going back to my room, so I just shove it in an empty suit of armor to my right.

I sneak through the castle corridors more cautiously than usual. I don't know why, but my heart is pounding. I wipe my sweaty palms on the skirt of my dress and try to take an even breath.

As I continue my journey to the yellow flower garden, my breathing gets shallower and shallower. I focus on the wall tapestries, stepping in rhythm, the story of my book, anything to distract myself from my anxiety about what I am doing.

Finally, I step out into the cool night air. It feels like the walk here took days. I look up and see that the sky is even darker now. I hope Link hasn't left because I took so long to get here. Then again, him leaving would allow me to avoid the whole situation...

 _No_. I push away the thought. This is important to me. I need to do it.

I stop at the archway that leads to the courtyard to listen for voices. The last thing I want is to walk in and there to be a dozen people still there. The idea of their eyes boring into me fills me with dread, and my heart starts to pound even harder.

To my relief, I hear only two people. I'm almost certain one is Link. From the way they're talking the other is his...friend maybe? I can't tell for sure. I know the best thing to do would be to stay well hidden, but my curiosity nags at me. I can't help but move closer to hear what they're saying.

I slowly turn the corner and press myself against the wall not facing them. I still can't hear them very well, but this time it's because of the blood rushing in my to my head. I feel like I'm about to pass out. I fill my cheeks up with air and slowly let it out. _Pull yourself together. If you survived the forest, you can survive this._

I strain to hear what they're saying, partially because I'm curious and partially because I need a distraction from my anxiety. I finally make out the voice that isn't Link saying, "What, do you sleep with it?" and then his laughter echoing loudly.

"Of course not," Link says evenly, but I can tell that he's annoyed.

The other person only laughs harder. "Honestly, you're the last person I thought would be the poor farm boy in love with a rich girl," the other voice says, trying to stifle his laughter.

It takes me too long to comprehend what he says. Whoever this is thinks Link is in love with some noble girl. I can't even picture Link pining after anyone, let alone a Castle Town snob. I almost laugh. I'm not sure if it's because the idea is so ridiculous or it's a nervous reaction. Either way, there's an odd feeling in my stomach now.

I try to ignore it and listen for Link's response. "I'm not in love with her, idiot," he sighs. I knew it. There's no way he would ever fall for a noble girl.

"Dude, you've been sighing and staring off into space all week. You're obviously distracted by _something_ , and I think it's her," the other voice says. His voice is more serious now, which makes me think that he doesn't find this is as funny as I thought he did.

My heart is pounding again, but I'm not sure if it's for the same reason as before.

"You're delusional. I'm _fine_ , and I'm definitely not in love with some stuck-up rich girl. Just go, I'll catch up in a bit," Link snapped. His cool demeanor is gone.

"What are you—" The other voice starts, but then goes silent. "Ok. I'll see you." He seemed to know that he had hit a sore spot. I hear movement before everything goes quiet.

My legs won't move. Eavesdropping on their conversation was a bad idea. I wish I hadn't listened, maybe then this feeling in my gut wouldn't be there.

My racing thoughts are cut off by the sound of Link sighing. I can hear his frustration as he exhales.

I take a deep breath and squeeze my hands into fists to stop them from shaking. After taking a step forward, I force myself to walk over casually. He sees me, and I watch as his composure and bored expression return.

"Sorry, am I late?" I ask. I'm desperately trying to seem normal.

"No." In the dim light, I see that his neck and ears are red—probably from his conversation with that other person.

Neither of us says anything. To my relief, he breaks the silence. "Are you ready to go?"

I blink, already worried. "Go where?"

He sighs, but I can tell that he's amused. "You didn't think we were just going to stay here, did you?"

"I honestly didn't really think about it..." I mumble, slightly embarrassed.

He doesn't respond. Instead, he grabs my hand. My face immediately flushes. I don't pull away.

"W-what are you doing?" I stutter as he pulls me toward the castle exit.

He turns to me as we're walking and smirks. "Sneaking out."

* * *

 **I posted this chapter several months ago, but I completely rewrote the end because it was brought to my attention that it was...really really bad. I got lazy, and I'm sorry. I'll make sure everything I publish is my best from now on. I recommend rereading the entire chapter if you're a returning reader, but if you don't want to I understand. You can** **just start at the little "xxx" I added. Thanks! :)**

 **Also~ Thank you to Just-AWESOME-old-me! They helped me fix the ending and were a fantastic beta reader. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm too overwhelmed and distracted by my hand in his to respond at first. When I finally open my mouth to speak, he claps his other hand over it and pushes me against one of the stone walls surrounding the perimeter of the castle.

I want to tear his hand away from my face, even though I know that he's just trying to keep us from getting caught. It's just that I've never been touched this much by _anyone_ , and that's coming from the girl who has maids help dress her every morning. It's just...strange. Not entirely unpleasant, though. I'm having very conflicting thoughts about this whole situation.

Link's hand drops slightly, and I think it's ok for me to speak. "This is _crazy_. You're crazy! No―I'm crazy for thinking this would work. We're barely ten feet from the courtyard and we've already nearly been caught. How are we supposed to know when more people are coming? And not to mention that I've never been past the courtyard, so I have no idea―"

He puts his hand over my mouth again, but this time I can see exasperation on his face, not urgency. "Yeah, and it's not like it's a huge part of my training to know the courtyard and guard schedules like the back of my hand," he says dryly.

...Oh. I feel stupid now. "Then why were we just nearly caught?" I retort, trying to salvage my pride.

He rubs his temple and sighs. "I know their schedules, but I can't predict the exact second they come around the corner," he says. He's getting annoyed with me.

"Ok. Makes sense," I chirp. The last thing I need is him regretting accepting my request and then refusing to help me again.

He looks at me, and his eyes narrow. He doesn't respond. I think he took my cheery response as sarcasm. With a tug that was probably harder than it had to be, he jogs to the next wall practically dragging me behind him. I curse as I trip over my dress, and Link lets out a small snort. "If this is going to be a regular thing, you're going to need more mobile clothes."

My heart soars in my chest. He's ok with it being a regular thing. Maybe I actually will be able to learn how to use a sword. "Yes. I'll do that before next time," I respond quickly. For the first time since I can remember, I can't seem to stop smiling.

We cautiously run from wall to wall. After a while, my heartbeat slows and I begin to enjoy myself. Link and I fall into a rhythm and match the other person's steps as we run. His caustic sense of humor is actually really fun to listen to when it's not directed at me.

However, my enjoyment is gone when Link shoves me into a small damp space between two walls. My arm scrapes on the rough surface as I fall. I pull my hurt arm close to my chest and use my other hand to push loose chunks of hair out of my eyes. When I do, I look up to see Link talking to a guard whose back is to me. They seem to know each other.

After Link explains that he's just taking a stroll after training, the guard ruffles his hair and says something about not staying out too late. Link gives a genuine sounding chuckle, and the guard walks away without even glancing at my hiding place.

Link waits a moment and then turns to help me up. I try to hide my arm, but he, of course, notices immediately. Without saying anything, he grabs it surprisingly gently and examines the gash. Blood is seeping out slowly, and I turn away before I get sick. Blood made me feel nauseous before the forest, but now it's worse than ever.

Link pulls a brownish rag off of his belt and carefully wraps it around my arm. When he sees my look of horror, he laughs. "Don't worry―it's clean. It's what you used on my leg in the woods," he reassures me. "I tried to wash it and return it to you, but the stain wouldn't come out. It's just sort of been in my belt ever since. Kind of funny that it's being used as a bandage again."

I smile weakly. I would say something, but I still feel sick from the blood. It is interesting to know where my sash went, though. I plan to ask him about it later.

I think he notices my discomfort because he looks at me for a second like he's going to say something else. He seems to decide better of it and grabs my uninjured arm and continues running. We go faster, but he pulls on me less.

He's so strange. One minute he seems moody and annoyed, and the next he's genuinely nice and caring. At least, I hope it's genuine. Whatever. I can't think about that now; I have to focus on getting to the place where we'll train.

There are a couple more close calls before we finally reach a stretch of woods just outside of the castle grounds. When Link isn't paying attention, I look down at my hands. They're shaking horribly.

I look up at Link again. He jerks his head towards a path in the trees and holds out his hand. I grab it without hesitation, but it still feels unnatural to me. We walk on the small dirt path, and I focus on its winding curves as we make our way through the trees. It's a good thing Link knows where he's going because the path fades into the forest floor a lot.

When we emerge from the trees, I hear a soft hum. It takes me a moment to realize that it's the sound of hundreds of people walking, talking, and laughing...and it's coming from Castle Town. I look to my left to see the back of the buildings on the very edge of town. To my surprise, this is the direction that Link pulls me. "What are you doing? We can't go into Castle Town!" I say, panicked.

Without stopping or turning to look at me, Link simply answers, "Trust me."

I can feel my heart beating again. We enter an alleyway, and Link looks around to make sure there is no one nearby. He suddenly breaks into a sprint, and I nearly fall before stumbling after him.

To my horror, we enter a main street and dodge the dozens of people that have flooded it. The bright lights are so overwhelming, and I can't even hear my thoughts over all of the chattering voices and heavy footsteps. I resist the urge to close my eyes and just let myself be led until it's over.

I'm not sure how long we were in the street. It felt like an eternity. As we duck into another alley, I notice that Link is laughing. " _Goddesses_ , that's such a rush," he whispers excitedly, and he looks at me. His eyes are shining so brightly, and his chest rises and falls as he pants for air.

"Come on. We're almost there," he says with a lopsided grin. He pulls me through the alley until we reach a dingy wooden door. He fiddles with the handle until he seems to give up and kicks the door open with a bang.

The inside is pitch black. Link walks in and disappears into the darkness. I stay in the doorframe, blinking in the hopes of something becoming visible as my eyes adjust. No luck.

I hear shuffling, and then a small light appears. I watch as a hand lights a lantern, and finally, I can see my surroundings. Sort of. I can see Link's outline and the dimensions of the room as the flickering light illuminates the peeling paint on the walls. There's a table with three legs propped on its side in the far right dormer of the room, and two stools that I assume went with the table before it broke on the left. I look up and see crossing beams that don't seem like they're really contributing to keeping the place stable. I take a step forward, and the floorboard creaks as it dips slightly under my weight.

My attention is snapped back to Link when he says, "I know it's not ideal. There were better places, but they would require talking to people or doing things that could reveal your identity, so―"

"Why are you helping me?" My voice comes out as a hoarse whisper.

He's quiet at first. When he finally says something, he sounds emotionless. "I don't know."

"I don't think it's for a selfish reason," I start, trying to fill the silence. "I've grown up watching plenty of selfish people―my father's advisors usually, but sometimes servants in the castle―do things only to get something for themselves out of it. I know the signs well; the look in their eyes, the false smiles, the passive aggression...but I can't see any of that in you." I'm just thinking out loud at this point. I need to stop before I go too far and say something embarrassing. "I just don't understand your motives for doing this," I finish awkwardly.

He stays silent even longer this time. He seemed to be thinking carefully about what to say. He takes a breath. "You're wrong. I'm doing this for entirely selfish reasons. I'm just not hoping to get the same kind of thing you're used to seeing.

"Most of my life has been spent on a _farm_. The rest has been training to be a soldier, or even a knight if I'm good enough. I haven't exactly had a lot of opportunities to do anything spontaneous or against the rules. I had no idea that I wanted that until we were stuck in the forest. I got to make my own decisions for the first time ever, and it was thrilling and...intoxicating. Not to mention, y―" He quickly cut himself off. "The point is, I'm doing this for myself."

I didn't want to say anything. I didn't know if I was disappointed, relieved, or even angry. A long moment passes. "I don't see a sword. How are we supposed to train?" I ask, completely changing the subject.

Link doesn't protest. I think he was happy to end the conversation and start with something more familiar. "As a monarch, would you be given power before being taught how to exercise it?" he asks, an eyebrow raised.

I don't answer it first. I'm learning to bite my tongue whenever he says something, because what pops into my head first usually gets a dry response that makes me feel stupid. "Well...no, of course not. I see the point you're trying to make."

To my surprise, he seems satisfied with my answer. The moment is bittersweet for me, though. The only way to please him was admitting he was right. He's just as arrogant as I thought.

"The first thing we will work on is also the very foundation of sword fighting, but literally and figuratively: your stance." Link says this all with an air of superiority and bravado. I try not to roll my eyes. "Now, stand as if you were holding a sword and are about to use it."

I do as he says, and he circles around me looking at my stance. I try not to squirm. Being examined is really uncomfortable. After a minute, he says, "I mean, it isn't _entirely_ awful. Widen your feet more...yes, good. Don't lean back so much―and don't lock your knees. You need to keep your center of gravity low. No, you idiot, not that much; you're basically squatting now. Much better."

He continues to critique me until he seems satisfied. Then, we move into simple step work. I really like the steps. It almost feels like dancing.

Before I know it, Link is telling me that we should start heading back. He pauses and looks around.

"This tiny shed isn't going to work when we have actual swords. I don't know what I'm going to do," Link says. He seems to be thinking out loud more than talking to me.

"If I had a disguise, could we go someplace better?" I ask, anxious that he'll snap at me and say how stupid it is.

He doesn't say anything at first, which makes me even more nervous. Finally, he answers, "Yeah, actually. I know of a few places where we would it be safe as long as you weren't recognized."

I grin. For a moment I was really worried my only chance to learn how to protect myself was gone. Link sees me and smiles too, but after only a short moment he looks away. He turns to grab the lantern, and when he looks back his usual scowl has returned. The lantern casts a flickering shadow that makes his facial features seem even more dark and striking.

The silence is prolonged enough to become awkward, so Link jerks a hand toward the door. "C'mon. It's late."

I follow wordlessly. He leads us out of the alley and into the part of Castle Town we traveled in before. "Wait― why aren't we running like we were before?" I question, slightly alarmed.

Link looks around at other people in the street around us, and I do the same. there are only a fraction of the people there were before, and those that are left are all swaying and laughing too loudly. "The only people left are the ones out drinking. Do you really think anyone would believe a drunk if they said they saw the princess walking around Castle Town at night?"

He has a point. Some of my anxiety goes away, and I begin to take in my surroundings for the first time. Most of the shop lights are dark, but among the ones that are lit I see several bars, a fortune teller, a potion shop, and a game that seemed to involve bombs. Link must have seen the look on my face when I saw it because he laughed. "Don't worry, it's a lot less violent than it sounds."

I exhale quietly with relief. Link turns toward the bomb game but stops abruptly. "I would offer to play a game to show you, but it's late and I don't have many rupees on me."

I can't help but smile. "Maybe next time?" I suggest.

"Next time," he says, and leads us away from the bomb game. I'm still smiling and I don't know why.

After a few more minutes of walking, we reach the spot where we entered Castle Town. I take one last look at the city before we leave. I've barely seen any of it, but for some reason, I feel like I'm going to miss this place.

Link leads me back to the woods. I can barely see, but somehow he seems to know exactly which way to go. We're back outside the castle in a matter of minutes.

I'm not sure why, but going back to the courtyard is a lot easier than leaving it. My heart is beating fast, but strangely, I feel calmer.

Just before we part ways, Link grabs my wrist. "Tomorrow night?"

"Probably the night after. I need time to find a disguise," I respond.

"Ah. That's fine, that's fine," he says. "Well, see you."

I wave, and then turn toward the archway. After a moment's pause, I start quickly walking away. I'm terrible with goodbyes.

I hurry through the arch and into the small garden. The yellow flowers in the small courtyard are barely visible in the darkness. It's much later than I thought.

After a moment, the realization hits me like a wave of cold water. I, a member of the _royal family_ , disappeared for several hours at night with no explanation to anyone. Oh Goddesses, why am I such an idiot? Why can't I just think for once?

I break out into a run, my mind flashing with images of people frantically looking for me, search parties being sent out, Link suffering because he was involved...

Somehow, I make it back to my room without encountering any guards. No lights are on, and it's eerily silent except for the wind whistling through my open window.

"I-Impa?" I whisper.

"Zelda!" A figure jumps up from the other side of the room. I run to her and bury my face in her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry―" My voice sounds choked as I begin to cry.

Impa gently put a hand on the back of my head. "Shhh...It's ok."

After A few moments, I am able to stop myself from sniffling and say, "I wasn't thinking. How many people know I was gone? I never think, I never―"

She cuts me off by hugging me tighter. "No one knows but me. I had a feeling you were all right. You have too much sense to get into trouble and not come back."

I look up at her in surprise, and she winks. "Only a few people asked where you were," she continues. "I just told them you didn't feel well and were in here. Oh! That reminds me. One of the maids brought up some dinner for you."

As soon as she mentions food, I realize that I haven't eaten since before I started to read my book. My stomach growls uncomfortably. Impa leads me over to a tray that has pumpkin soup and some bread on it.

I finish eating in only a few moments. The soup was cold from sitting out for so long, but I barely noticed because I was so hungry.

Impa is quiet, but she seems like she wants to say something. I look at her expectantly. After a second, she says, "You still haven't told me where you were."

Oh. Right. I don't know if I should tell her the truth. On one hand, I'm breaking the rules, and Link or I could get into trouble if she tells someone. On the other hand...it's Impa. I feel like I can trust her. I bite my lip. "If I tell you, can you please promise to keep it a secret?"

"Yes, of course, only as long as no one is in danger," she answers immediately. Good.

"I was with Link. He promised to teach me how to use a sword. I know it's bad, but I really want to learn. I _need_ to protect myself." As soon as I finish, I realize I was holding my breath and let go of it.

Impa looks down. "I had a feeling it was him. I can't say I approve, but I know I can't stop you. Be careful, my love. When are you meeting again?"

"The night after tomorrow. I need a disguise―we were nearly caught so many times." Her face pales slightly as I say this, but she nods.

"I will try to help. It's the least I can do to make it safer for the two of you," she sighs. "For now, sleep. It's very late."

* * *

 **I apologize if any of the training was inaccurate. I didn't have time to research very thoroughly because I was anxious to post this...oops.**

 **I'm most likely going to split this story into three parts. Part one is almost over, there may be one or two chapters until I move on to part two.**

 **I'm sorry again for the long wait. To make up for it, I'll give you a little spoiler for next chapter~ we'll finally meet the king and/or the queen. I'm still working on their characters a bit, so I hope you like them.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Your support has been amazing. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I pick at the plush of my seat nervously. I look again to the elaborate closed doors next to me. Just moments ago, I was on my walkway reading when one of the king's—my father's personal attendants approached me. All he had said was that the king wished to speak with me, but was in a council meeting, so if I wouldn't mind following him to wait, miss? I hate the way attendants speak to me─like I'm a small child that's hard to please.

When I first sat down, it occurred to me that this could be about Link. I thought I had been so careful. The only other person who knew was Impa, and I know she wouldn't have told. Honestly, I doubted that was why I was here. Even so, there was always a possibility...

My mind drifted back to Link. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about the past month. Almost every night I had snuck out with him. It felt like I spent more time disguised in a simple maid's outfit than in my own clothing.

And then there was Link himself—he was so different than I had initially thought of him. After about a week or so, he seemed to stop trying to make fun of me. I started to feel more comfortable around him soon after. It had only been a month and he already felt like my closest friend. I had always had people around me whom I considered friends, but I had never been particularly close to them. They were all children of wealthy nobles or my father's advisors who seemed more interested in pleasing me than actually listening to what I had to say.

Link never tried to go out of his way to flatter me. In fact, it felt like quite the opposite. It was a refreshing change. If I ever shared an opinion, he would either agree and add upon what I had said, or he would disagree and present a counterpoint. This is why I was so surprised when I discovered that he couldn't read. He spoke so intelligently, shared such surprisingly complex ideas. Also, I admitted rather guiltily, I had never thought about how many people didn't have the chance to learn how to read. I couldn't imagine my life without books.

That was why I forfeited a whole week of learning so I could teach him at least how to sound out words. He learned quickly, which didn't surprise me. I made sure to bring him a new book every time we met.

I may have taught him how to read, but it still felt like I was learning a great deal more from him than he could ever learn from me. Swordplay was only one example. He told me about one-handed and two-handed swords but had seemed embarrassed when I asked further questions and he could not answer. It was adorable.

I told him that I thought so, and he laughed. I couldn't help but love when he laughed. It made his dark features light up and showed that he had dimples. He seems so much less intimidating when he laughed.

I remember the night he had laughed the most. He had led us our usual way out of the courtyard but had stopped when we reached Castle Town instead of the empty barn where we usually went. I had looked at him questioningly, and he stared and began to tap the toes of his boots behind him. I noticed that he did this when he was nervous. "I've been saving up rupees doing odd jobs here and there," he had said. "I have enough now to finally show you Castle Town. For real this time."

I was surprised that I hadn't responded right away. In the dim light, I could've sworn that I saw Link's long ears go red. Finally, I stammered out, "Y-you didn't have to do that for me."

"Yeah, well," he replied, looking up. "Everyone should experience this place at least once—even if they are an annoying princess."

I smiled at his last remark. Something like that would've stung me just weeks ago, but now we traded comments like that all the time. "Alright. Show me what you've got."

He gave a slight smirk and grabbed my hand. "Get ready for the best night of your life." I hadn't said it out loud, but I didn't doubt him.

I found myself smiling again as I remembered how he led me to various shops, a stand selling sweets, and many small games. Among them was the bomb game I had seen on my first night in town and one that involved treasure chests that Link had said was only open at night. Before either of us knew it, the rupees were spent. I remembered feeling slightly guilty. Had I known his plans, I would've brought money of my own.

There were still hints of light in the sky, so we hadn't headed back to the castle yet. Instead, Link lead us to the barn where we always went. It was owned by a family that knew Link's uncle. They had no use for the barn at the time, and they allowed us to use it whenever we wished.

Neither of us had much energy to actually practice, so Link showed me how to climb onto the roof. After I overcame my initial fear, I found it quite peaceful up there. I had felt closer to the stars. I told Link this, and he murmured in agreement.

We were quiet. I felt the cool night air on my face, and gently touched the tip of my nose. It was like ice. After a few more moments, Link broke the silence. "I still can't believe you lost every single game."

He was sitting next to me, and I whipped my head towards him. "Well, excuse me. It's not like you were so great either," I said, feigning outrage.

"Not untrue, but Goddesses, fifteen years in the world and I've never seen someone aim as—"

I cut him off. "You're fifteen?"

"Yeah...?" He seemed puzzled. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen." I don't know why this had bothered me so much. I had never considered an age gap between us, even if a small one.

Link seemed to sense my unease. "If it makes you feel any better, I just had my birthday barely two months ago."

"You have a summer birthday?" I asked. The season had begun to change to autumn a while ago, but two months ago would have been in the middle of the hottest part of the year. "I've always wanted a birthday in the summer," I continued. "Mine's in the dead of winter."

"So was my mother's," Link said. This surprised me. He had never really spoken of his family before.

Something occurred to me. "Was?"

He seemed to realize what he had said. "Was. She's dead," he said bluntly. I wished I hadn't pointed it out; he seemed so emotionless now.

"Link...I'm so sorry. I had no idea." The words seemed so insignificant, but they were all I had to offer.

"Nah, it's ok. I was so little when it happened. Her birthday is one of the only things I remember about her."

That seemed even worse to me. I didn't know how to reply.

"You know, I don't think I've ever told anyone about my mother before. They either already know or never bother to ask," he said softly.

I turned to him again and smiled. "I'm not sure if you view that as a good thing or not, but either way, I'm honored to be the first person you've told yourself."

He studied me pensively. I tried to guess what he was thinking, but his face was unreadable.

After a moment, he said, "Well, princess, I've shared something that I've never told anyone before. Now it's your turn to repay the favor."

That wasn't at all what I was expecting him to say. Caught off guard, my mind felt completely blank.

Finally, I thought of something. "If you must have something, I guess I could tell you about Annie." He raised an eyebrow.

"Annie was my only real friend growing up. Which, is really ironic, as she isn't real herself. I never told anyone about Annie because if I ever shared anything that came even partially from my imagination, I was sent to bed because I was 'unwell and hallucinating'." I had tried to keep my tone light, but it was hard to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

Link was smiling. "I would say we're even now. Thank you very much."

I gave a small laugh at his formality. Ever since I started talking with Link, I haven't thought about Annie at all. I much prefer having a real friend anyway.

We stayed on that roof until moon was high in the sky. I may have even dozed off once or twice. I don't remember much else of our time that night, just that I returned to my room feeling quite possibly the happiest I had ever felt in my life.

I continued to reminisce about my times with Link until the doors next to me opened with a dull whine. The pit in my stomach returned. I watched as well dressed men filed out of the doors, not a single one of them even sparing me a glance.

After a few moments, one last man, who seemed to be at least a century old and confused to find himself in the hallway, finally left.

"Zelda?" My father's voice rang out from the council room, calm and commanding.

"Here," I squeaked, jumping up. I desperately willed my voice to stop shaking. Carefully, I entered the large council room.

Inside, I saw my father on the opposite side of the room sitting at the head of a long table. He was flipping through a stack of papers with a concentrated expression. If he hadn't called me in, I would have thought he had forgotten me.

I knew better than to say anything. I inched closer toward him, and then stopped. I tried to be completely silent, but my heart was beating wildly and my breathing seemed loud and disruptive compared to the silence of the room. More than anything, I wanted to disappear.

My father looked up. I tried to put on a calm countenance as I met his gaze. "Ah, Zelda, there you are. I hadn't even noticed you. My apologies," he said, his voice filling up the entire room. He wasn't loud, exactly. He was more...authoritative. Powerful. If he wasn't my father, I would even say intimidating.

"It's alright, Father." I internally cringe. Was that sincere enough? Was it too informal?

He pushes the papers farther down the table and gestures to the seat closest to him. "Sit down, my dear. We haven't spoken in a while."

He was right. I don't remember the last time we had a real conversation one on one. Slowly, I walk toward the seat and sit down. Whoever was sitting there before had not pushed it in and, based on how far the seat was pulled back, was much larger than me. I tried to scoot it forward without scraping it across the floor.

"How have you been?" my father asked. His eyes were full of warmth, but I could tell he was worried too.

I think carefully before responding. "I am well. Things have returned to normal since the incident." That wasn't untrue. The nightmares I used to get have almost completely stopped.

He seemed relieved. "I was going to ask about that. I was admittedly very perturbed that the ordeal may cause you to fall ill," he said. "Ever since your mother became sick years ago, I have worried about the fragility of your health."

His words seemed to cut me. I've spent so much time trying to avoid thinking of my mother. I haven't seen her for almost five years except on special occasions. She had started to get sick when I was much younger, but when I was eight she suddenly was able to fight it less and less.

The last time I saw her was about six months ago. I had been excited, but as I walked toward her chambers the dark faces of the maids who took care of her quickly diminished the feeling.

She had tried to sit up when I walked in. The effort caused her to cough and wheeze. She covered it with a handkerchief, but when she pulled it away I saw blood in the cloth. My heart seemed to stop.

I couldn't help it. I ran. Distantly, I could have sworn I heard a weak voice calling my name, but I couldn't make myself go back. I just couldn't.

My father's voice brought me back to the present. "Zelda? Zelda? Are you feeling well?"

Quickly, I nodded my head. "Yes, I'm sorry. I tuned out for a moment. It won't happen again."

He smiled at me, but it was a sad smile. He gently put his hand on mine, which was resting on the table. "I know it's hard, not getting to see her. We just have to have faith that she'll get better soon," he said.

I smiled back at him. That was the almost the same exact thing he had been saying for years. I had given up hope for her recovery a long time ago.

"To be quite honest, darling, the reason I called you to speak with me was because of your tutors." I looked up at him, trying to hide my sudden panic. My tutors were boring, yes, but their opinion of me was extremely important. They dictated whether or not I would be fit to be queen one day.

"What about my tutors?" I said. I internally scolded myself. Not only was that informal, but the question was completely unnecessary. I need to keep quiet.

"Lately, their reports all seem to have one thing in common. They all say that you've seemed tired and distracted lately, to the point where you've missed assignments. Now, I am fully aware that you have been through a lot lately, but I must again emphasize the importance of your lessons." His tone was firm but kind. I was terrified of the possibility that his kindness may go away if I did not tread lightly.

"Yes, Father, I understand. I am truly sorry for my negligence. I will talk to my handmaiden about going to sleep earlier so I may be less tired for my lessons," I respond, bowing my head in shame.

He nodded in approval. "Hopefully that is all that is necessary. You are dismissed."

I stood up from the chair and bowed my head to my father again. Then, I left as quickly as I could without being rude.

I don't pay attention to where I'm walking. My head is spinning, and I wipe sweat off my hands onto the skirt of my dress.

I find myself at the wardrobe that leads up to my secret balcony. This doesn't surprise me; I always go there when I'm distressed. I look around to see if anyone is watching, and carefully open the warped wooden doors of the armoire and climb inside.

When I reach the tiny balcony, I look up to the sky and breathe in the fresh air. It doesn't have that old and almost dusty taste like the air inside the castle. The sky is cloudy and dark. I have no idea what time it is, only that it's past noon. I'm not worried, though. I'm not meeting Link tonight and I have no where else to be.

I sit down and stick my nose through the wooden railing. Soon it feels cold, and I am reminded of being on the roof with Link. I smile creeps across my face and I close my eyes.

 _Link_.

• • •

"Zelda...Zelda, sweetie...please wake up."

I turn over, facing away from the voice.

"Zelda, please. It's your mother."

That gets my attention.

I open my eyes. I look over to see Impa's silhouette standing over me. I can't really tell, but it seems like she's wringing her hands anxiously.

"What about my mother?" I croak. I still feel like I'm mostly asleep.

"Please get up. I'll take you to her." I blink. Slowly, I realize that something terrible must have happened.

I scramble out if my bed, nearly falling. I don't even bother to put on shoes. Everything is moving in slow motion.

Vaguely, I realize this is like my nightmares. I pinch myself as I run out of my room, hoping that I'll wake up. Nothing.

It's late in the night, but the castle feels alive. I can tell that something is wrong.

I turn corners and slide across the marble floor, almost running into walls. Her hallway is on the opposite side of the castle from mine.

I hear alarmed cries and violent coughs before I even reach the hallway. I stop at the end, partly because I'm out of breath, partly because I'm terrified.

I'm still not even sure this is real.

Forcing my legs to move, I walk toward her door. Maids move out of my way. They seem sensitive, and I'm grateful. All the while, the coughing gets louder and louder.

And then it stops.

For a moment, the entire world seems silent.

Then, everything explodes. I hear my father yelling. I hear people screaming. I hear my footsteps on the hard, cold floor as I run to her room.

The door is ajar, but I hardly notice as I push it open. Inside, I see her bed. The huge bed that I always hated because it made her seem even more small and frail. My father yells again, and I realize he isn't yelling, he's sobbing. I feel sick. I walk toward the bed.

There she is. Blood splattered all over her nightclothes. Silvery gold hair still wet with sweat. Eyes still open.

Ringing. My ears are ringing. People are talking, telling me things. At least I think they are. Their mouths are moving, but I don't hear anything.

Someone pulls me away. I'm so numb that I don't even think to fight back. I hadn't realized I was limp until someone was carrying me.

I'm back in my own room. In my own bed. It's almost as if Impa never woke me up. I could pretend that nothing happened. Everything is fine.

I don't know if I fell asleep again. I didn't move at all. I couldn't. If I moved, time would come back and it would be real. Right here, right now, I was safe.

Impa came up to me again. I saw light in my windows. Maybe it really was a dream.

One look at Impa's face and I know that it isn't.

"Darling, you must eat. It's almost midday." Her voice is so gentle and full of pity.

I'm not sure if she left to get food or if it was already there, but now I'm eating. It doesn't taste like anything.

I stare out my window. I haven't left my bed. The clouds look like they're from an storybook illustration.

Before I realize it, the sun starts to set. I'm eating again. In the back of my mind, a tiny voice repeats the same thing over and over. _Don't forget. Don't forget._

Link. I'm supposed to meet Link.

I stumble over to Impa. She looks at me, concerned. "Dressed. Please," is all I can say.

She looks at me as if I'm crazy, but helps anyway. I fade out again, and when I come back I'm sitting on my bed fully clothed.

I stand up, swaying. I try to find some sense of balance as I walk out of my room.

I walk to the courtyard, my father's sobs playing in my ears on a loop. I drag my hand across the rough stone of the castle when I get outside. It hurts, but I don't stop.

I see Link in the courtyard. I go toward him, but then I'm on the ground. I don't remember falling. Link runs over. I feel his footsteps shaking the ground.

I try to stand up, but Link has to help me. He leads me toward a few large bushes and we hide behind them.

I'm sitting on the ground. Link is in front of me. "Princess? Are you ok? Did something happen?" he asks. After a moment, he adds, "What happened to your hand?"

I look down at my hand. My palm and fingers are bleeding. I'm confused for a moment until I remember dragging it across the wall.

I look at Link. "My mother died."

Those three words seem to break the spell I'm under. Everything is blurry still, but now it's because of the tears that have suddenly welled up in my eyes. "She died. She's dead. Gone," I say, and keep repeating those words like a mantra.

Link looks stricken. He stiffened second I started to cry. He reaches out a hand toward me, but pulls it away uncertainly.

I try to wipe away my tears, but suddenly everything is red. I used my bloody hand. I almost laugh picturing what I must look like, but the tears quickly come back.

Link takes a familiar piece of cloth from his belt and hands it to me. I take it and wipe the blood and tears from my face. Then, I wrap it around my hand.

I look at him. "I'm sorry," I say, tears still steadily falling from my eyes.

"Why?" He looks confused.

My head fills with all the reasons I should be sorry. I let him get hurt in the forest when we first met. I take away all his free time. I always let him take care of me when I'm hurt. I'm crying in front of him.

"For everything," I finally say. It feels like such a stupid thing to say, but I don't know what else to do.

To my surprise, he laughs, but it isn't a humorous laugh. I can't quite place it.

He doesn't say anything, but he pulls me into him. He puts his arms around me, and after I get over my initial shock I register what's happening. _Hug_.

I put my arms around him as well. He's warm. He smells like sweat and trees and...something else. Something sweet.

"It's going to be ok," he whispers. I start to shake again, and he holds me tighter. "It's going to be ok. I promise."

"How can you be sure?" My voice is muffled.

"I'm sure because I know how you feel. I won't leave you until it's ok again."

He used to be so immature and annoying. I'm glad that he changed. He really does seem older.

"Zelda?"

That's the first time he's actually used my name. Hearing it in his voice feels good. "Yes?"

"I promise I won't go anywhere."


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know. Nearly 10 months of silence. I'm so sorry, and I really did try to work on this over and over and over. I've probably had the first few paragraphs of this just sitting on my laptop since a few weeks after the last update.**

 **All chapters should be about the same length right? Not like this one is barely 900 words or anything...**

 **I just had to get what I had finished out there. Sorry if there's anyone even a little bit disappointed, although I doubt anyone would be, haha. I just recently rediscovered a few stories I followed over a year ago, and they sort of made me fall in love with fanfiction all over again. I just hope that this can motivate me to get back on track with this story again. Fingers crossed!**

 **Anyway, if you happen to be a returning reader and don't feel like rereading to catch up again (I've totally been there, no worries.), here's a little summary of what's happened so far:**

 _ **After her carriage was attacked by monsters, 13-year-old Princess Zelda and knight trainee Link flee to the forest. After they are found, Zelda returns to the castle no longer content to be a helpless princess. She finds Link again, and the pair begin sneak out regularly so he can teach her how to use a sword and protect herself. During their time together, Link and Zelda become close friends. Then, tragedy strikes when Zelda's sickly mother dies suddenly in the night. After her initial shock fades, Zelda finds comfort in Link, who promises her that he will not leave her.**_

 **EDIT: If you have the time, could you leave a review with a fic recommendation? I always love reading new stuff! :')**

* * *

"We are gathered here today to honor the life and death of Aureum Regina Nobilis Hyrule, a beloved wife, mother, and queen. Her death was a sudden and devastating tragedy. She will not soon be forgotten by those closest to her, nor by the citizens of Hyrule."

I stare down at my lap as I listen to the empty speech of the man conducting the funeral. Everything he says floats out into the courtyard and settles on top of me like dust. I'm covered in his words. They're stale and clog my ears like cotton.

Barely a dozen people fill the seats around me. The only people who know of my mother's death are her family and my father's closest advisors. My father and I are sitting in the front. I thank the goddesses that her casket is closed. There is no way I would've been able to sit this close to her if it was open.

I hear the muffled sniffs of my mother's half sister behind me. I've only seen her a few times in my life. I don't think she and my mother got along. Her sobs are too throaty to be genuine.

My dress is black, unsurprisingly, and the dark fabric contrasts with my skin so I appear to be almost deathly pale. How fitting.

I can't focus on the funeral. My mind seems desperate to pay attention to anything but the reality of what's in front of me, both literally and figuratively. It almost feels like half of me knows why I'm here and has accepted it, and the other half is still stuck in the night she died.

I distract myself by thinking about all the ways I'm distracting myself until I'm completely lost in my thoughts. I don't realize the service is over until everyone but me is standing. I jump up. For a moment, a wave of relief washes over me—I can finally leave. Then I remember.

The burial.

My heart falls from my throat to the pit of my stomach. It sits like a rock inside me as I follow my father to the place she'll be buried. She chose for her grave to be in one of the castle courtyards. I only know because I heard some of my father's advisors muttering about it before the service.

We walk through the echoing hallways of the castle in a morbid, deathly quiet parade. The clack of expensive shoes hitting the ground feels like it's inside my head. I realize that we are moving towards the west half of the castle. Every place I go is in the east half, so I don't know the hallways very well. I inwardly chide myself. I live here, I shouldn't feel so lost in my own home.

We finally reach the burial site. I can't help but gasp when I see the courtyard she has chosen. There's blue. Everywhere. Dozens of different kinds of flowers are blooming everywhere, and every single one is a different shade of blue. Periwinkle, navy, cerulean, indigo…it was _breathtaking_. I then realize that this garden is a mirror image of my yellow garden on the other side of the castle.

"Father," I whisper, tugging on his sleeve. He moves his stern gaze onto me. His eyes are shining with tears. "N-nevermind, I apologize—" I say quickly, wishing I hadn't disturbed him for such a silly reason.

He cuts me off. "No, my darling. I do not mind. What is it that you need?"

"I was just curious because I know there is a garden just like this on the other side of the castle, but there everything is yellow. I was wondering why this is, and if there were possibly others like them?" I ask. I nearly cringe at how stilted I sound.

He smiles, but it somehow looks even more sad than a frown. "No, my darling. There are only two. They represent the king and queen of Hyrule. When a new monarch is crowned, the gardens are pulled up and replanted to fit the new ruler and their spouse. Those who are superstitious believe that when the gardens flourish, the rulers are doing well, and when they are not...well, I am sure you understand," he explained. I listen, but I am distracted because my father has done something he has never done before. As he spoke, he did not look at me once. He had always said that only a weak person would not look someone in the eye when talking to them. My father isn't weak. He's...a king. A leader. Someone to respect.

For some reason, him not meeting my eyes disturbs me almost as much as attending my own mother's funeral. I look at him intently. He continues to speak after pausing for a moment.

"Not many people are pleased with her choice to be buried here. It's a tradition from Hyrule's roots, but they see it more as old-fashioned," he finishes.

"Yes, Father. I understand now," I say. I nod, hoping the movement will cause him to turn his head and look at me or put his hand on my shoulder or acknowledge that I'm even there, _something_. _Please_.

He stares straight ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

"Aaa...CHOO!"

"Sweet Nayru…" I mutter, rubbing my nose after what feels like the hundredth time I've sneezed. It took me so long to gather enough courage to come here. I refuse to be deterred by a bit of dust. I look at the almost completely gray-covered volumes in front of me.

Ok, more than a bit of dust.

I run a finger down the spine of another book, revealing its title. _A Summary of the Conflicts During Hyrulean Peacetime: Vol. I_. I inhale to let out another large sigh, but I end up coughing because of all of the dust in the air. I can't safely breathe through my nose _or_ mouth.

For the last two months, the last thing my father said to me had been stuck in my mind. The last time we came close to a real conversation was my mother's funeral. I can hardly believe how little time has gone by. Although, when I think about it more, the timeframe does seem about right for all that has happened.

About a week after the funeral, I finally met up with Link again. I remember how excited—well, maybe not full-on excited; no matter what, Link still manages to be apathetic—he was when he told me his training period was a couple months away from being over.

Then I remember the period of time a week or so after that. I can't help but smile. Link and I started meeting up nearly every day up until a little while ago. It was so amazing to escape the stares of pity and loneliness of the castle. It was even better than losing myself in a book.

The thought of books brought me back to the dozens that surrounded me now. I had sadly never been in the castle's great library very many times. All the books I read were either in my room or given to me by Impa. None of them were really about any history deeper than a brief overview of all of the important events of Hyrule. That was why I now found myself browsing through endless amounts of history books. I was now reading the title _A Summary of the Conflicts During Hyrulean Peacetime: Vol. XXIII._ "Great Hylia, so much for peacetime!" I exclaim. I inwardly chuckle. I always talk to myself during times when I'm alone.

This, however, was apparently _not_ one of those times.

"Might as well be our kingdom's motto," a deep voice behind me chuckled. Startled, I accidentally swipe the dusty volumes with my outstretched finger as I whip around. The man eyes the mark it makes before his eyes settle on me.

"I-I wasn't talking to…myself…" I sputter, resisting the urge to stare at my feet.

To my surprise, he chuckles again. "Dear girl, I am no different. In my time, I've found that those who talk to themselves read many books. Therefore I see it as an admirable quality."

He wasn't wrong. I absolutely love books. "Um, thank you," I say. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

I hope he doesn't notice how mechanical and awkward I sound. If he does, he doesn't let on. "Jaspar, at your service, young lady. Well, so long as your service resides within these library walls. Though I don't foresee that being a problem. These walls could do everyone a great service—some greater than most, mind you."

I was dumbfounded. He was clearly well-spoken and extremely well-read. He made me nervous, but not in a bad way. He intimidated me because I felt there was no way I could keep up with him, but I already liked him. I smiled at him weakly, unsure of what to say.

"Alright then, miss. If my eyes do not indeed deceive me, it seems you are looking for something quite specific, correct?" he asks. His voice fills the silence of the library, but he wasn't talking loudly at all.

I nod, and he looks again to the shelf I had been examining. "Ah, yes. The thrilling chronicles of conflict during peace. I've read every word of all thirty books."

"Is it really that thrilling?" I tilt my head, confused.

He looks at me seriously over the top of his small, square spectacles. "No."

In my nervousness, I realize too late that he has made a joke. I laugh, genuinely albeit quietly. He smiles at me all the same.

"What, precisely, were you hoping to find among the tomes today?" he asks, his eyes once again on her.

"Oh! Well, I-I, uh—" I splutter. _Why is my mind completely blank?_ "Um, sorry, I'm here to find information about the history of the castle, I suppose. My father told me that there were two opposite gardens for the monarchs of Hyrule, so I guess just information like that."

He waves a hand in the air and points a finger upward before swiftly turning around. He briskly walks away and begins talking when he is about fifteen feet from me. I realize that I'm supposed to follow.

I jog to catch up. "...what you're looking for," he finishes matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, what?" I ask, embarrassed.

Thankfully, he doesn't _seem_ too annoyed. "I said, information like that would be more akin to lore and not considered documented history. So, I'll take you to the lore and Hyrulean studies section, where you should hopefully find what you're looking for."

"Oh, I see. Thank you."

He leads me past shelves upon shelves of books. I noticed that each section wasn't equally dusty and untouched. I asked my guide—I may or may not have forgotten his name—why this way the case. "Different people come to me with similar needs," was his simple answer.

After a few minutes, he stops so abruptly I nearly run into him. I realize that I haven't gotten a good look at his face yet because the library is lit only by lanterns on the shelves. There are quite a few, but they only burn so brightly. He's definitely an adult, but without a good look at him, he could be anywhere between twenty and sixty. The way he talked wasn't a helpful indication either.

"Well, sadly, our journey has come to an end. Many hopes it is not the last. Farewell," he says. His voice is one that has a seemingly serious tone, but in a way that's sort of sing-song, for lack of a better term. It's almost as if he's speaking in a way that's supposed to be amusing, but the only person he's trying to entertain is himself. I guess I understand. Working in a library doesn't really leave anyone to entertain other than yourself.

I thank him, and he turns away and strides off in the opposite direction than the one we came from. I suddenly feel very, very alone. The books here are more colorful than the ones in the history section.

After a while of looking at various books of varying sizes, colors, and languages, I find three that seem to be most like what I'm looking for. I clutch them to my chest as I step out into the aisle. I sneeze again and turn in the direction the librarian went when he left.

I probably spent more time looking for the librarian than I spent looking for my books. To my dismay, he finds me first.

"Found all you needed?" His voice is suddenly behind me. I whip around, nearly dropping the books.

"I was looking for you," I say, and he laughs.

"Yes, but looking for you was much easier. Your sneezes were an excellent clue," the librarian remarked. I could see in the dim light that he was smiling.

I give a small smile as well, and he leads me through the library again. This time, he stops abruptly at a desk almost completely covered in stacks of paper. The librarian stops me at the front of the desk, then he walks around behind it. He grabs a lantern and holds it up by his face. To my surprise, he's much closer to twenty than sixty. If that. I would believe it if he told me he was eighteen.

He grabs an empty sheet of paper. He holds out his hand, I hand him the books. Nervously fiddling with my dress, I watch as he records their titles in an elegant script. He hands them back to me.

"Our business seems to have reached its conclusion. Good day, princess."

My eyes widen. "I didn't think you knew!" He hadn't acknowledged my position at all before this.

He laughs again. "Of course I knew. I work in the castle, don't I?"

I feel foolish. "Right...I apologize. What was your name again?"

"Jaspar, head librarian. Also the only librarian, so I'm technically the bottom as well, but I prefer not to think of it that way," he replies, holding out his hand.

I shake it and nod. Jaspar. That's right. I feel guilty about not remembering it before.

"Come back within the month. You may be a princess, but that does not excuse you from having overdue books," he says. His words are intimidating, but his tone is anything but.

Now that he's closer to light, I can see that he has a thin face and short uneven hair that is a light, sandy brown. His eyes seem almost mischievous as he looks at me over his square-shaped glasses.

I think I'm going to like Jaspar very much.

• • •

The Hyrulean Monarch Gardens have existed since the completion of the Royal Palace; however, the tradition after Queen Zelda XIV dedicated the gardens to her son, King Rhoam III, and his wife when they inherited the throne from her.

Only a few generations later, the belief that the gardens were indicative of the current rulers' successfulness emerged during the rule of King Daphnes VII. The start of the First Great Gerudo War coincided with a drought that affected the entire kingdom, as well as the Hyrulean Monarch Gardens. Looking for someone to blame for their hardships, the people of Hyrule took the drought as an omen from the gods. They believed that their king was the cause of their strife by provoking a war with the Gerudo tribe and that because of his faults the gardens had died.

This superstition still remains today despite the many times there has been proven to be no correlation between the gardens and the current monarch of Hyrule. There has not been an incident of the gardens dying for seven generations, but the Hyrulean subjects' superstition is still as strong as ever.

Hm. It was interesting, but it really didn't provide any more useful information than my father did. Oh well.

I close the book. It's entitled A Brief History of The Finer Details of Hyrule Castle. Why do all the books have such long titles? I don't understand it.

The huge grandfather clock on the other side of my room chimes six times, and it suddenly reminds me that I'm supposed to meet Link at sunset. I glance outside. To my dismay, it's still very sunny. I sigh. For Hylia's sake, I can't believe how anxious I get to meet him.

I'm never actually going to admit that to him, though. I would never hear the end of it.

I continue to read my new books while I wait. I can't really enjoy them, though; my eyes beg to look at the clock to see how much time has passed.

Finally, after what feels like several hours and only a few pages, the sky outside begins to darken. I try not to smile. I'm not doing a very good job of it.

I take my usual route through the yellow flower garden. Well, I now know what it is really called and represents, but it's still just the yellow flower garden to me. I walk out into the main courtyard where Link always waits for me. However, for the first time since we started meeting all those weeks ago, he isn't there.

I look around me, vainly searching as if I had somehow missed him. A cool breeze tickles my dress around my ankles and causes me to shiver. I begin to pace along the castle wall so no one sees me and questions why I'm out here.

He's just late, I'm sure of it. Link is just late. Something came up, but he's on his way. I'm sure of it. He wouldn't just leave me. No, he wouldn't. Not after all this time.

Right?

I pace and pace, back and forth until my legs feel like someone else is moving them for me. I haven't felt this anxious since waking up with those awful nightmares of the forest. Night fell long ago. The sky isn't completely dark yet, but it's close. I decide that I'll go back up to my room when I can see at least ten stars. That's about the time we head back to the castle anyway.

There are three stars shining now. I stumble as I walk back and forth, I don't fall. I've improved my balance a lot since I started working with Link. I wish he was here. I wish he hadn't forgotten about me.

Five stars. I consider returning early, but I just can't. A tiny part me keeps tugging me toward the courtyard every time I turn to leave.

It's when there are eight stars in the sky that the little part of me keeping me in the courtyard goes crazy. The hedges on the other side of the courtyard rustle. It's a person. I hear them, but I don't turn around. I can't.

They walk toward me, and I realize it could very well be someone searching for me and not who I want it to be. Impa protects me so I can do this, but she can only do so much. I have had to make excuses more than once before.

I finally turn, expecting a guard, but it's not. I'm not surprised, the little part of me knew it was him. But my breath still catches in my throat.

I try not to run towards him. He didn't forget! He still cares! I hear in my head. It feels so nice to be remembered, I can hardly stand it. I reach him, and without thinking, I wrap my arms around him.

"I thought you had left me!" I whisper, smiling. "Thank you…"

It takes me a moment to realize that he hasn't returned my hug. He hasn't moved a muscle. I pull away and look at him, my smile falling.

His eyes are steely and unreadable, and his mouth is set in a straight line. He looks as closed off as he was when I first met him. Emotionless, expressionless, and cold. It terrifies me.

I step away further. "Link? Is something wrong?"

He looks at me, but his eyes aren't focused. It's almost like he's looking through me to see something on the other side of the courtyard.

"I have to go." His voice is monotone and icy.

I tilt my head. "What? You just got here. What's going on?"

"I have to go," he repeats. "This is the last time we'll see each other."

Tears fill my eyes, and I clench my jaw. I hate how much I cry. I hate it so much. I blink fast, trying to get rid of them. All I can manage to say is, "No...no no no. No."

"I only came to tell you that, so goodbye," he says stiffly. He's still not looking at me. His eyes are vaguely gazing a little above my head.

I can't say anything. He turns away from me. I'm not sad. He begins to walk away. I'm not empty. He's halfway to the exit. I'm not even confused.

I'm angry.

"HEY!"

I storm towards him, tripping over my dress. I ignore it, and Link ignores me. He keeps walking away as if I'm still standing there dumbfounded. He's only ten feet away now, and I break into a run.

My hand collides with him without me willing it to. "You can't just LEAVE," I wail. I'm hitting his arms and back over and over and over. I don't hold back, either. I've stopped trying not to cry and started taking everything I'm feeling out on him.

He still doesn't react, which infuriates me even more. My hands curl into fists as I continue to batter him. He's slowed his walking pace some, but he's still moving.

"You promised!" I'm losing steam. My anger is cooling into sadness. "You promised me you weren't going anywhere," I sob.

That gets his attention. He stops in his tracks immediately. My hands stop in midair, and I quickly pull them close to me again. He turns, and I wait for him to apologize and tell me that he won't leave after all. He'll give me a small smile and say we'll meet here tomorrow like usual.

Instead, he shoves me to the ground.

"SWEET FARORE, Zelda!" he yells. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! You think I want to leave? You think I just wouldn't give a damn? You think I didn't argue with the head knight for half an hour after I found out?

"I was in those goddamned bushes trying to figure out how in Din's name I was supposed to tell you. I watched you wait and wait and it nearly ripped me to shreds. THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO. I'm leaving tomorrow at noon. Now leave me the fuck alone."

He glared at me, his jaw set. His eyes were blazing with anger, but there was something else too. He turned around and left before I could figure out what it was.

"Link, I—" I start, but the second he hears my voice he breaks into a run. He's gone before the realization really hits me.

Sitting there on the ground where Link pushed me, I look up at the stars, and I can't help but give a bitter smile. My mother is dead. My father won't even look at me. Now, my only escape is running away from me.

• END OF PART I •

* * *

 **I hope this faster update makes up for how short my last one was. :) As of right now, I think there are going to be three parts.** **I really want to update more frequently, and I really think I can, too. As always, thank you so much for your support. :D**

 **(Also~ Expect there to be something...different next chapter.)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Three Years Later_

I pull my gloves on with a sigh. Impa looks at me, concern clearly visible on her face. She looks as if she's on the edge of saying something that crosses the line of a normal maid's boundaries with the person they serve.

I don't know why she still hesitates. This woman has always been closer to me than my actual mother.

It's funny, a lot of the time I think of Impa as the only parental figure I have. I feel like an orphan. My mother's death marked the day I lost both of my parents. It's perfectly fine, though. I have Impa and Jaspar, and I have my studies and reading to pass the time. I need nothing else.

Nothing else.

Impa seems to finally decide to toe over the line. "I...I can tell him you're unwell."

I look at her, smiling weakly. I shake my head. I have a duty to my kingdom to do this. I was born into this life, so I am going to live it.

Impa closes her eyes and inhales deeply. "You'll be wonderful, love. Good luck," she says, opening her eyes again.

I take her hand and squeeze it. She smiles, then breaks away to open the door for me. I step through and wait for her to follow me. She doesn't. Oh. That's right. I really am on my own.

Once I leave my room, I pull my shoulders back and tilt my head up ever so slightly. I clasp my hands together in front of me to hide their shaking. No suitor will want to marry Hyrule's princess if she's riddled with anxiety, I think to myself bitterly.

This is my seventh meeting with a potential suitor. Each time I go, it's sooner after the last meeting than before. The sixth was only a week ago. It's so frustrating. I could use this time to study or take a trip somewhere in Hyrule. What good is a Queen to her country if she doesn't know anything?

I reach the entrance to the same grand inner garden where all of the other meetings were held. I don't like this garden. Everything in it is so uniform and fake looking. My mind drifts to the overgrown yellow garden, and immediately my mood lifts a bit. As soon as this is over, I'm going there to decompress.

An attendant opens the doors for me, and I step outside. I try to hold myself a little taller. Part of me wishes to intimidate the man sitting there with my regality.

I look at my current suitor. He has perfect brown hair, and eyes and a smile that would make any girl melt. I resist the urge to raise my eyebrows, unimpressed by his looks. He stands as I enter the garden. The bright sun and smell of the fragrant flowers everywhere make me feel dizzy. I give the man in front of me a sweet smile.

He clears his throat and holds his hand out. "Lord Quentalin, your highness. Honored to be in your presence," he says grandly. I place my hand in his, and he places a kiss on the back of my glove. I give what I hope is a bashful smile.

Meeting with suitors is supposed to be a less formal process. My books about Hyrule say that this is in the hopes that the heir to the throne finds a spouse more organically so they run the kingdom smoothly together. Hyrule has a bloody history, but it's things like this that make me love my kingdom regardless.

It's that same love that also demands I be picky about the husband I choose. Looks and charm cannot be allowed to cloud my judgment. However, as hypocritical as this might sound, I have to admire this Lord so-and-so. Enticing your potential spouse into slipping up is all a part of the game. I'll be trying to see through him the same way he's trying to see through me during our whole meeting today.

We make our way to a small, elegant table. The suitor pulls the chair out for me. I thank him, making eye contact. Averting your gaze is the first obvious sign of weakness. He sits down across from me. As I watch him, he seems to nearly cross his legs. He's bored. I feel a bit of panic rise within me. It's barely five minutes in and I've barely done a thing except say hello and thank you.

"Why are you here?" I ask smoothly. I'm trying to catch him off guard.

He gives me another dazzling smile and a dignified chuckle. He's clearly not fazed. "I'm not sure I understand the question, your highness."

I close my eyes and sigh, showing pity and amusement in all of my body language. "I'll put it in simpler terms for you. What makes you think that you have any chance of standing out among dozens of suitors?" I ask.

He remains quiet for a long time. Rubbing the stubble on his chin, he studies me. I can't read his expression. He must be at least five years older than me; he seems a few years younger than Jaspar. I thought his eyes were a cold blue, but I see now that they're closer to gray. I can't find an obvious flaw. Everything from his defined nose to his chiseled jaw to his squarely set shoulders seems utterly perfect. It frustrates me.

His gaze finds its way to mine, and we lock eyes. "I suppose I came here...for the challenge," he answers finally. "Any man capable of presenting himself to a princess would be out of his mind not to. Especially when the princess in question is one as lovely as Hyrule's own Princess Zelda."

He's moved to flattery. This could mean many, many things. I'm losing my control over the situation. "A man such as yourself has no need to glean his worth from a princess. Why go for the top when you could have any woman you truly wanted with barely any effort at all?" I counter. My voice still seems steady, to my relief.

He leans across the small table, only inches away from me now. I don't have to listen to know my heart is pounding.

He lowers his voice to a deep whisper. "What if the woman I truly want," he breathes. I can feel his exhale on my face now. He moves even closer, and my eyes flutter shut. "Is you?"

I'm petrified. I've stopped breathing. I hear him laugh quietly. Triumphantly. He knows he's won. He moves away again, and I open my eyes.

He's resting his head on his palm, all traces of formality gone. My mouth is hanging open a bit. I'm too shocked to close it. I stare at him, unable to hide my horror. He smirks. "Well, dear Zelda, I think this meeting went well. I look forward to the next one, and many more after that," he says, standing up.

He leaves without even glancing back at me. I sit for another five minutes alone in the silence before I leave as well.

"Oh, Impa, you should have _seen_ him. It was awful. He broke every unspoken rule!" I cry, practically ripping my gloves off. I throw the one he kissed across my room in disgust. A shiver runs down my spine as I remember his hot breath on my face.

Impa looked concerned as usual, but she seems angry now as well. "That bastard!"

I feel like I'm about to cry, but for what feels like the first time ever, no tears come. The only other thing I feel is the shame burning in my cheeks.

I didn't go to the yellow garden after my meeting. I came straight to Impa and fell into her arms. After recounting the whole meeting to her, she suggested I change clothes to feel better.

I bury my face into my now bare hands. "I never want to see those gloves again," I say between my fingers.

"As you shouldn't," Impa says curtly. She grabs them and holds them away from her as if they're infected by some deadly disease and marches them out of the room.

While she's gone, I take off my dress and pull the small hairpiece out of my hair. I fling that across the room too. I feel humiliated. I crawl into my bed wearing only my underclothes.

For some reason, my mind drifts to Link. I hardly think of him anymore, but when I do it hurts like a person is sitting on my chest. In my head, I hear things like how Link wouldn't have done anything like that, wondering where he is now, wondering if he thinks of me, fantasizing about what he looks now. I know it's been three years, but in my head, he's still my scrawny, 15-year-old Link. Every time I try to picture what he must look like now, I just can't.

Impa finally returns. I pull my covers over my head. "Lord Quentalin, was it? I tried to tell someone to make sure he didn't come back, but no one ever takes maids seriously," Impa explained, dismayed. "They all told me I was being hysterical! Excuse my language, but I was this close to clobbering the whole damn lot of them!"

I can't help but laugh weakly. Impa comes over to my bed and strokes my head through the covers. "There, there, darling. Everything will be tea and roses now, I promise."

I reluctantly leave my bed to get dressed again. I put on one of my most casual dresses. Offhandedly, I imagine what it would be like to wear pants. I think I'd feel a lot freer.

Trying not to think about Lord Quentalin anymore, I head down to the library. Jaspar always seems to know how to make me feel better.

The night Link left, I went back to the library instead of my room. Jaspar was there, of course. I found myself telling him everything─all about the forest, Link, how trapped I felt, _everything_. He hadn't seemed surprised, and he gave me some of the best advice I'd ever received. I kept going back to the library regularly after that. Jaspar and Impa are the only two people in my life I feel truly safe around.

I creak open the library doors. "Princess?" a voice calls.

"It's me!" I shout back. "Where are you?"

"Never you mind. I'll come to you!" He rarely tells me where he is. I think he secretly enjoys being hidden in the maze of books.

A minute or so later, his head pops out from the shelf in front of me. "Zelda! A magnificent surprise guest," he coos. He only addresses me formally when there could be other people within earshot that could think he was being disrespectful.

"I've had such a day, Jaspar. I wish I could go back and have it never happen in the first place," I huff.

He smiles, and we walk toward his desk to the two chairs where we always sit. "Darling, we all have days like that. What made this one so abhorrent?"

"I met with another suitor, and he was awful," I begin. I explain everything again, and he listens with his head resting on his intertwined fingers.

"Revolting," is all Jaspar says when finish. His usual air of brio and charisma is gone.

"It's fine though, really. I'm fine," I say. I had expected him to brush it off and give insightful yet light-hearted advice. Not this.

We're both suddenly distracted when the library doors open. A young man walks in carrying a tray of food. From the looks of him, he works a low-level job in the kitchens. My food is always brought by an attendant, but I suppose Jaspar isn't seen as important enough for that.

I look over at Jaspar, but he's completely focused on the man who just entered the room. His eyes are sparkling. I look at him too, curious if Jaspar noticed something I didn't about him.

There doesn't seem to be anything remarkable about him. He has a roundish face and long, black hair tied into a low hanging ponytail. A piece of his hair has come out of the ribbon tying it back and hangs in his face. Thick, dark eyebrows hang above sad brown eyes. Looking more closely, I notice several freckles spread across his cheeks and nose.

But Jaspar is looking at him like he's the world.

The kitchen hand comes over to the desk and sets down the tray. I watch as his and Jaspar's eyes meet. He gives a small smile, and Jasper returns it awkwardly. The kitchen hand turns and leaves the library without a word.

Jaspar's face is flushed. We sit in silence before I grin. "So?"

He looks at me. "Yes?"

"Oh, stop!" I crow. "Who _is_ that? You clearly like him."

"It's nothing."

"Liar."

I notice that he looks as if he's about to cry. Never once in three years has Jaspar looked like he was about to cry. He looks at me intensely. "You don't think it's wrong? Disgusting? Unnatural? Vile?"

"Of course not!" I surprised. I thought after all this time Jaspar would trust me not to flee at the first sign of anything unconventional.

He still looks doubtful. I grab his hand. "Look, all of those people who say that being that way goes against Nayru's 'law and order' or whatever, but they gloss over the fact that Farore created life to love and be loved."

He stays silent for a while. Finally, he says, "Well, Miss Zelda, I must say that you certainly seem certain. Thank you."

"Of course! Now, _who is he_?" I ask, leaning closer. Jaspar pushes me away playfully, and I laugh.

" _He_ is Hemli. He comes up every day, breakfast, lunch, and dinner," he says, looking dreamy again.

I wait for him to continue, but he doesn't. "Is...that all?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever even spoken to him?"

"No," he answers, frowning. "Is that necessary?"

I rub my temples and sigh. "My marriage is basically arranged for me, and even I talk to him first."

Jaspar crosses his arms. "I've talked to maids about him," he pouts.

"That isn't the same," I say. "You need to talk directly to him."

He ignores me. "The wonderfully helpful maids have told me everything they know about him. You know what they told me? They said he's never really shown an interest in any of the maids like the other kitchen hands."

I've never heard him like this. Jaspar, my eloquent and reasonable Jaspar, has suddenly become as irrational as a lovesick book character. For once, I'm glad that I'll never be allowed to truly fall in love. The idea of being this, well, stupid makes me want to vomit.

I stand up. "I'm leaving because you clearly don't have a single sensible thought in your head right now. I'll be back before breakfast tomorrow. That way, I can make sure you talk to him.

"If you don't," I add mischievously, "I'll dog-ear the last book you gave me."

He grasps his chest in mock horror. "You _wouldn't_!"

"Try me." I waggle a finger at him before stalking out of the library.

I head back to my room feeling considerably lighter, but when I return Impa's face brings me crashing down again. Her brow is furrowed, and she's looking at me like she knows the worst.

"Tomorrow, love. It's already been scheduled," she says.

"What has?" What could have possibly happened in the short time I was gone?

"Lord Quentalin. He charmed and finagled his way into another meeting with you tomorrow at noon."

I close my eyes. The only thing that surprises me is that I'm not surprised. I only feel disgust and dread.

Impa continues. "From what I've been told, your father has met him too. I hear he's the favorite for your hand in marriage."

So my father has time to speculate about my potential spouses, but not enough to say a word to me for three years. I feel hopeless.

It's dark now, so I change and get ready for bed. I crawl under the covers and dissolve into the only foolproof, temporary solace I know: sleep.

* * *

 **(New readers can ignore this~) I'm going to be honest, I'm really disappointed in the earlier chapters of this story. The writing really isn't as strong, but more importantly, I made some pretty dumb mistakes because there was so much time between posting each chapter. A while ago I reread it, and I saw that I said that Zelda's mother was already dead twice before she had actually died, and just recently I noticed that I had mentioned the library and librarian before the last chapter. I just….argh. I'm really sorry guys. I fixed the discrepancies, and I may rewrite the early chapters at some point, but that isn't terribly high on my to-do list. For now, I just fixed the parts that contradicted each other, corrected some grammatical issues, and combined chapters 1 and 2 because they were both pretty short. The Queen is still dead, and Jaspar is still the librarian. Again, I'm really sorry. :)**

 **Whenever I post an update, your support blows me away every time. It means the world to me every time I read a new review or see that I have a new follower. What I'm trying to say is...thank you so much, guys. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"More sugar, love?"

"Do not call me 'love'."

Lord Quentalin gives me a smugly dashing smile as he lazily stirs the cup of tea on his saucer. "Whatever you say, darling. Would you like more sugar or not?"

"Yes, please," I say pleasantly through gritted teeth. He holds the ornate sugar bowl out to me and I reach for it, but he swiftly grabs my hand with his free one. I try to tug away. His grip is iron.

He smiles again. "You know what, I can take care of it. I wouldn't want to burden your dainty hands."

I'm so angry that I feel my face grow hot. I could use my _dainty hand_ to slap him across his perfect face. Instead, I finally wrestle my hand from his and pull it close to me almost protectively. He always makes excuses to touch me. It makes me sick.

Quentalin looks at me. His gaze seems perverted─no, he's too respectable for that; it's more lustful than perverted. I feel like I can almost see what he's picturing flash across his eyes. I suddenly feel the urge to cover the skin exposed by the neckline of my dress. His eyes are crawling all over me and I want nothing more than to dissolve completely.

After a much prolonged moment, he drops three cubes of sugar in my tea. I take a sip, and it's so sweet that I resist the urge to gag. "Thank you."

This is our sixth meeting. Each one is longer and more painful than the last. Impa told me that my father personally invited Lord Quentalin to stay at the castle. The only thing that angered me more than having to put up with the awful man in front of me was that my father invited him in person. What has he done to deserve even a few seconds in my father's presence that I have not?

I gulp down the rest of my tea. "You know, Zelda," Quentalin coos, "you really are a vision. The goddess herself envies you."

I can't take it anymore. "I'm sure that's not true," I say tersely.

He looks at me in that awful way again. "Oh, I assure you that it is." His tone is suggestive and dark. I need to leave.

"Well, I really must be going. It's been lovely." I jump up, knocking the table and causing the tea set to rattle.

I turn to leave, but damn it all, Quentalin grabs me again. His fingers close around my wrist, and I know better than to struggle now. I duck my head to avoid his dark eyes.

I think he expects me to say something, and when I don't he puts his other hand on my waist. The skin where he touches me is on fire. Every instinct I have is saying _go, go, go_. "Zelda…" he begins, but I cut him off.

"Let me leave, Quentalin. Right now."

His charming smile turns cruel. He laughs humorlessly. "Oh, this is _good_. I knew you had a feisty side, darling." His grip on my wrist tightens uncomfortably. "Care to show me more?"

"Let me leave," I repeat.

With a sigh, he releases me. I darted toward the door immediately. The farther away I get, the lighter I feel.

I know even just the thought is melodramatic, but the idea of another meeting with Lord Quentalin makes me want to run away and never return.

I've been so busy that I haven't gone up to the rickety balcony in the wardrobe in several months. I reach the hallway, which is miraculously empty of guards, and look at the plain wooden doors of the wardrobe. It takes a bit of effort, they creak open with a dull whine. I climb inside.

At the top, I finally let tears fall that I hadn't known I was holding back. I haven't felt this hopeless since…since…

With a shuddering sigh, I finally stop holding back a thought I haven't allowed to cross my mind for three years.

 _I miss Link._

I miss sneaking out of the castle. I miss learning how to fight. I miss Castle Town. I miss looking at the stars with him from the roof of a barn. I miss his stubborn sarcasm and dry wit. I miss his floppy blonde hair and dark eyebrows. I miss his rare laugh and the feeling it gave me to be the cause of it. I miss the look he gave me when I had a panic attack in the forest when I thought I was going to die.

I've missed Link every day for three years, and I know I'll miss him every day for however many years I spend in this godforsaken castle. The idea of spending the rest of my life here amplifies my hopeless tenfold.

A sad voice comes from the part of me I had kept locked up for so long. _Maybe I really should run away._

No, that's foolish.

 _I could probably do it, though._

I'd be found within a month.

 _I could definitely do it._

No, within a week.

 _I'm going to do it._

* * *

"You want...what now?"

"Please, Jas, please. I'll give them back as soon as I'm done."

"Don't bother; there's really no point if you're popping the lenses out. I have a multitude of pairs anyway. I just pray to the goddesses you don't need them for what I think you need them for."

Jaspar gave me a poignant look, and I could tell he knew exactly what I was planning to do. He handed me a pair of glasses from his desk and sighed heavily.

I smiled widely. "Oh, thank you so much! I promise I'll be fine. Really."

It had been a few days since my near-breakdown on the balcony, and as soon as I had come to my senses I realized that _running away forever_ was an extremely stupid plan. I decided to only leave for a day or two. I knew it was still foolish, but the risk was considerably less than my original idea.

Still, even running away for a day requires a lot of preparation. I needed Jaspar's glasses as part of a disguise. Already, I had obtained a wig that now only needs to be dyed black. It was a gray powdered wig that used to be commonly used in formal, aristocratic situations. I had taken out the pins that styled it, but it still looked a bit...odd. I think I'll just cut off the longest ends, wear a cloth over the top, and pray no one studies it too closely.

Even my plainest dress seemed to be too much, so I stole an apron from the kitchen in the middle of the night. It feels like too much work for a simple disguise, but I really don't want to take any chances.

I left the library, clutching the glasses close to me. I looked through an iron-barred window. It was just past midday. I cursed silently. The soonest I could continue preparing was nightfall.

Quentalin had a business matter to attend to in Castle Town, so our next meeting had been postponed. It was not a coincidence that it had been rescheduled to the day I planned to escape. The longer I don't have to see him the better.

Only two more nights before I leave. Two! I practically skipped to my room. Why couldn't time go faster?

I checked to make sure Impa wasn't nearby before pulling out the small chest from under my bed. She didn't know what I was planning. It felt strange keeping a secret from her, but I needed to do this alone. What kind of queen would I be if I couldn't do anything by myself?

The chest had originally only housed the wig. I had found it a year or so ago and Impa had told me what it was for. There hadn't been an occasion that had required it since I could remember, but it was still under my bed just in case. Now, the stolen apron was shoved in the tiny wooden box as well. I carefully set the glasses on top and pushed the chest back under my bed.

Fixating on my escape isn't a good idea, but I just can't think of anything else. I can't focus on anything else enough to even read a book.

Under my pillow is a map of Hyrule with my path to Faron inked in a spidery blue line. If escaping and doing something independently with this trip is hitting two birds with one stone, going to Faron and facing my fear of the forest would be yet another bird. This is the part of my journey I've planned least. I'm afraid that if I think about it, I'll back out of going at all. I need to have courage.

The day seems to crawl on forever as I hide my time. Finally, when the sun starts to fade outside of my window, I let out a long exhale. I feel as if I've been holding my breath all day.

That night, I paint my wig with black ink in the bathroom of a rarely used guest quarters. The ink got all over my hands, but I wear gloves around the castle so no one but Impa will see.

The wig, truthfully, doesn't look awful. It was a lot of work for what I have, but I don't want to take the risk of being recognized. It might be just enough to avoid being recognized.

The next day was a haze of my exhaustion and excitement combining into delirious euphoria. Just one more day and I would be _free_.

Before falling asleep on my last night, I told Impa that I was going to be ill for the next two days. She looked at me, alarmed.

"Do you feel unwell?" she asked, scanning me as if looking for something wrong.

I thought a moment before responding. "I will just be...unable...to attend any of my engagements."

Realization flooded her features. "Oh dear. Are you positive?"

I heard her question for what it really was: _Are you sure you want to do this?_ "Absolutely."

She nodded grimly. "Very well." Then, with a knowing twinkle in her eyes, she added, "Feel better soon, dear."

* * *

Because of my anticipation, I wake up before dawn. I wake up early regardless, but I'm grateful for the extra time. I plan to be gone before breakfast.

After pinning up my hair and changing into the plain dress, I pull the chest out from under my bed and haul it out of my room. Stumbling through the quiet hallways puffing from the effort of carrying a heavy wooden box, I almost stop to laugh at the thought of watching myself do this.

Clumsily, I enter the yellow flower garden as the sun peeks out over the treetops of the wood surrounding this side of the castle. I stay close to the wall so anyone who happens to look out a window doesn't see the princess of Hyrule putting on a wig and glasses in the middle of a courtyard. How did I talk myself into this? It's utterly insane from every perspective─other than, arguably, my own, which is that _I'll_ go utterly insane if I don't escape. I cling to this thought as I pull the wig over my head, pop the lenses out of the glasses, and tie the apron around my waist.

The final part of my escape requires a horse. I'll never get to Faron by the evening on two legs instead of four. I follow the still-familiar path out of the castle and through the woods that Link and I used three years ago. Rather than go all the way to Castle Town, I go to the barn instead.

Keeping secrets from Impa and Jaspar is the part in all of this I feel the guiltiest about, but a close second is what I'm about to do. I prefer to think of it as _unexpectedly borrowing_ a steed rather than _stealing_ one. I creep over to the stable, watching out for any signs of movement. Once inside, I survey my options. I settle on a brown and white mare. She seems reliable rather than regal, which is exactly what I need.

I lead my new traveling companion to the front of the stable where I saddle her and change into riding boots. My other shoes seem like flimsy slippers in comparison to the hardy leather boots. Saddling the mare was easy thanks to years of riding at the castle. I would have brought my own horse on this journey, but the disappearance would have seemed suspicious.

Just as I am about to leave, I eye the slightly muddy traveling cloaks hanging on the wall. I take one and put it on. I can't help but smile; it feels so right.

I leave on the opposite side of the stable, which was thankfully at the edge of the property. I lead my steed to the edge of the woods before climbing on. We ride for a while before coming upon a fairly deep stream. I throw my old shoes in the water and watch as the current pulls them farther and farther away until they're out of my sight. How great it is to be free.

I pull my map from one of the apron pockets. The other holds rupees and a compass. Following the course is easier than I had thought it would be. I give navigating my full attention to avoid my surroundings. The shadow of tree leaves dapples my horse's back as the sun climbs in the sky. Suddenly, I'm 13 again and panic is rising in my throat. This time, there isn't a reassuring voice and a pair of blue-gray eyes to pull me back from falling apart. I'm on my own.

No. I have nothing to worry about. I swallow to ease the tension in my neck and shoulders. I'm nearing the border to Faron, and soon everything will be just fine.

I hope to find a village with an inn where I can stay. I hadn't planned anything to do while I was gone from the castle so I could have as few responsibilities as possible. All I needed was food and a place to sleep.

I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed crossing into Faron. The forest looks the same but almost feels more _alive_ , as if it holds more life than meets the eye. It doesn't feel dangerous, though. Just full of potential and anticipation.

A merry laugh rings through the trees. I pull the reigns of my horse, signaling her to stop moving. Was that one of the inhabitants of the wood? I had read old legends about forest spirits that took the form of small children, but I thought they had only been stories.

I ease my horse forward slowly. A gentle rattling fills my ears along with snippets of conversation. I follow the noise until I come across a dirt road cutting through the forest. I glance down at my map. There is no road plotted, but this map is very old. The road probably didn't exist at the time of the map's creation.

I look farther on down the path. A wagon rattles slowly along, echoing the same voices I had heard earlier.

I think it's time to test my disguise.

"Hello?" I call. I edge my steed toward the wagon, urging her to move a bit faster. "Excuse me?"

A red-haired face peeks around the side of the wagon. "Papa, slow down! There's a girl behind us!"

The cart halts. I slide off the mare's back and pull her by the reigns toward the wagon.

In the front of the wagon sits the red-haired girl and a large man with a bushy mustache. The girl's hair clashes spectacularly with the green of the forest─which I sort of love─and her pale blue eyes seem friendly and bright. "Hiya, little miss. What can we do for ya?" she asks, smiling in a way that shows she really is as kind as she looks. Her voice is accented in a way I've never heard; her speech is all drawn out vowels and trailing off at the last sound of a word.

"Um, I-I've never been in Faron before," I say. "I was wondering if you could direct me to the closest village? Preferably one with an inn."

The girl's mouth forms a small O. "You sound mighty posh, miss. You're from Castle Town, aren't 'cha? I reckon this is your first time anywhere!" the girl laughs, clearly not meaning any sort of offense.

Posh? I never thought of someone knowing where I was from just by the way I talk. I smile sheepishly and say, "You're right; before today, I'd never set a toe outside Castle Town." I try to mimic her speech pattern a bit. I read somewhere that it makes people feel more comfortable.

"Lucky for you, my papa and I left Castle Town just this morning! We were just headin' home to the ranch, and there's a pretty little village just near us. You could ride with us, if you'd like," the girl offers.

"Oh, my. That's very kind of you, but are you sure? Is your father fine with it as well?"

Next to the red-haired girl, her father grunts, but it isn't unkind. "Awh, he's just fine with it. Hop on in! You can tie your pretty little horse to the side of the wagon and she'll trot along beside us."

I thank her and fasten my steed's reigns to a bit of wood sticking out of the wagon. The bed is empty but for a few bits of cloth and wooden crates. The stolen mare eyes the two gray horses pulling the wagon curiously and snorts.

Holding the hem of my dress, I hurry back to the front of the wagon. The red-haired girl holds out a hand to me. I clasp it and set a foot on the edge of the wagon, and she hoists me up with a surprising amount of strength. She plops me down next to her, which puts herself in the middle of the now packed seat of the wagon.

"What's your name, miss?" she asks, looking at me expectantly.

Sweet Farore, how could I have forgotten? In all of my meticulous planning, I hadn't thought of a fake name. "I─uh, H-Hilda?"

She chuckles. "Nice to meet you, Uh Hilda. I'm Malon!"

"It's just Hilda…" I say awkwardly, but she smiles at me and I realize she was joking. No one I know makes jokes other than maybe Jaspar, but he has a very specific sense of humor.

To cover my stupidity, I ask, "So, why were you and your father in Castle Town?"

"Papa and I make a trip every season to sell stuff from the ranch to you uppity folks. Mind, you don't seem very uppity to me. I like you," Malon said approvingly.

Goddesses, we've known each other for fifteen minutes and she's already made up her mind about me. I wish I could be that trusting.

"I don't know," I teased. "I'd say I'm pretty uppity."

She waved a hand in front of her as if batting away a fly. "Naw, you're just proper. Proper is different than uppity─a lot nicer, too."

We chat the whole way back to Malon's ranch. I'm having a lot of fun. Malon is much more clever and funny than the farmgirl stereotype I had initially expected her to be. I hadn't even realized that I had made such an upfront judgment about her. Maybe I'm more uppity than she thinks.

I can see the ranch in the distance well before we arrive. It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be. I check my map. The ranch lies on the edge of Hyrule Field, the trees of Faron making a wall behind it. I think it's early afternoon now.

Malon's father directs the wagon through a simple wooden archway. Something is carved on the arch in an old Hylian dialect I'm not familiar with. Malon pokes me and points out of the wagon. Trying not to let her see my hesitation, I jump out of the wagon. I go to untie my horse, but Malon stops me.

"Leave her, my papa can put her with the others." Her voice doesn't seem like it could ever sound unkind.

"But I need to go to the village and find an inn," I protest.

Malon shakes her head and grabs my wrist, dragging me toward what I'm guessing is her house. "Don't bother. You can stay with us tonight!"

Before I can argue, she puts a finger to my lips with her other hand. "No, no, no. This way you don't have to pay. This old house is way too big for just me and Papa anyway."

She takes her finger away and continues pulling me to the house. She pulls open the door with a dull creak. The inside smells nice; the only way I can think to describe it is clean laundry. It's lit solely by the natural light coming in through numerous windows. White paint is peeling off the walls, but it doesn't look shabby or neglected. It seems safe and peaceful here, just like a home should.

"It ain't much. Definitely a lot less than your Castle Town house," remarked Malon.

I shook my head. "It's perfect. I really like it."

"Pshaw!" Malon bats her hand in front of her. Her face is slightly pink at the compliment. "Lemme show you where you'll be sleeping."

* * *

 **Sorry for the abrupt ending! Originally, this chapter and the next one were supposed to be one combined update, but it got waaay too long. I wasn't planning on updating until both chapters were finished but I just couldn't wait! I've been excited to write this part of the story since I outlined the plot two years ago. Also~ TWO YEARS? Man, I really need to update faster...**

 **A HUGE shout out to all you lovely people, by the way! 50 followers? That's completely unreal to me, so thank you so much! This story is probably somewhere around halfway done, and I'm very excited to see where the other half takes us. Whether you've reviewed, followed, or this is your first time reading, thank you again. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Malon leads me up a flight of rickety steps to a narrow hallway. She opens one of the doors to a simple bedroom holding only a dresser, bed, and window. Malon throws open the window dramatically.

"The finest room Hyrule has to offer. Even Princess Zelda is tripping over herself for a night here," Malon says in an accent I can only assume is her trying to mimic the rich people of Castle Town. I laugh at her sarcasm, but also at the irony of what she says. I really am genuinely delighted to be staying here.

"It's lovely, thank you so much. You have no idea how much you've helped me today."

"Aww, Uh Hilda, you definitely underestimate yourself. You woulda been just fine without me. I reckon there's no one you couldn't charm into helping you out," opined Malon matter-of-factly. Suddenly, her eyes widen. "You weren't planning on doing anything tonight, right?"

I shake my head. "I was just going to explore around wherever I ended up, honestly. Why?"

She grabs my shoulders excitedly and whispers─in a voice that isn't much quieter than she uses regularly─"We should go to the tavern!"

I blink. "Um, sure?"

"Missy, you've clearly never been to a tavern if that's your reaction. You and I are going to sneak out and go to the Sword and Shield! It's a huge milk bar. There's dancing, music, drinks, and─" She nudges me. "─ _boys_."

A pit forms in my stomach. Every aspect of what she's described sounds like a disaster. "That really doesn't seem like a good idea…"

"And? Folks have bad ideas all the time, but that doesn't stop the sun from coming up."

I'm nervous, but I feel like I'll regret saying no. This is my only chance at something like this. "Ok, ok, I'll go."

Malon squeals and throws her arms around me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, I've always wanted to go with another girl. It's just not as fun by yourself." She steps out of the room. "Come on!"

"Right now?"

" _Yes!_ Get a move on!"

She shoves me down the steps again and back outside. I notice her father asleep by one of the stables. Before I can say anything, Malon assures me he won't wake up. She gestures to a path that leads back into the woods behind the ranch.

Before going any further, she looks me up and down. "Hmm… How much do you need those glasses?"

I furrow my brow in confusion. "Not much, I suppose."

"Ok, then lose 'em. The apron too."

That's half my disguise! "Do I have to?"

"We're going out to have _fun_. With _boys_."

Ohh, I see now. She wants me to look pretty. "Just the apron, ok?" She nods vigorously. She takes the apron after I untie it and throws it inside a nearby barn. "Wait, I need my money─"

"Don't worry, hon. Any drinks we have will be bought by someone else." What? I have too many questions to bother asking them all, so follow Malon into the woods without a word.

We reach the village within minutes. I can even still see the edge of the woods off in the distance. It's quiet compared to Castle Town, but it still has a sort of charm to it that instantly makes me feel excited.

All activity seems centered around a large wooden building just ahead of us. A shabby sign swings above the doorway depicting a cartoonish shield with two swords crossed behind it. I can already hear the beat of a jaunty song being played inside.

"Are you excited?" Malon whispers next to me. Her eyes are sparkling.

"I didn't think I would be, but yes. I am." I squeeze her hand and she beams.

We move through the throng of people and enter the tavern. The inside is dimly lit and filled with the smell of sweat and something sweeter I can't quite place. There are people at the milk bar, sitting at tables, dancing together, leaned against the wall; they're _everywhere_. Even if I didn't have a disguise I doubt I would be recognized. The lights are too low and too much is happening.

Malon pulls me to the bar and begins talking to a young man a bit older than us. Within minutes, he has bought each of us a large tankard of milk.

"Sorry if you don't like it," Malon says, taking a careful swig of hers.

I look at her strangely. "It's just milk." I take a sip and nearly gag. Holy goddesses, not milk not milk not milk─

Malon laughs so hard most of the contents of her tankard splashes onto the floor.

I stick my tongue out. "Why is it so _bitter_? Ew!"

"It's alcohol! What did you expect?" she says, still giggling. Somehow she's made me feel even more naïve.

I mutter, " _Milk_ ," but she doesn't hear me over all of the commotion.

Another young man approaches us. He seems to be much closer to our age. His whole face is covered in freckles, and he nervously runs a hand through curly orange hair. "Can I interest one of you ladies in a dance?" He draws out his vowels the same way Malon does.

Bewildered, I stare at him, but Malon throws out her hand and says, "Absolutely! Be right back, Hilda." She winks before being pulled away. "Unless you find a partner as well!"

I look around the tavern again. All of the people around Malon's and my age are paired up and dancing in a big open space in the middle of the dim room. Oh, sweet Farore. I don't think I can do that.

Seemingly on cue, another boy approaches me. It's as if the gods heard my thoughts and want to torture me. He seems vaguely familiar and I'm not sure why. He's stocky and has close-cropped brown hair and bright blue eyes. I search for any clues to help me recognize him, but the more I look at him the more my feeling diminishes.

"Hi. I don't think I've seen you here before," he says. His voice isn't accented like Malon's or the boy she's dancing with.

"This is my first time," I respond carefully. I'm struggling to keep my voice from hitching with nervousness.

He gives me a smile so radiant it seems to make his eyes even more striking. "Oh, that's wonderful! Can I offer you a dance as a welcome?"

I tug at a black piece of hair from my wig. "Um, I don't think so. I'm not much of a dancer. I'm only here because of her." I point to Malon across the room, who is dancing so confidently her timid partner seems overwhelmed.

Thankfully, he smiles and gives a little shrug. "At least I tried. Although, you should know that a lot of people here aren't dancers. It's really just about having fun."

I'm so nervous that my palms are sweaty, and I put a hand under the tankard I'm clutching to keep it from slipping out of my grasp. Maybe I should reconsider declining so quickly. "Well, I do like having fun," I reply.

The corner of his mouth hitches into a surprised, lopsided grin. "Then think of it less as dancing and more like fun!" he encourages, holding out a hand to me.

Swallowing back my hesitation, I take it and set my drink down on a table behind me. He leads me into the throng of people, his strong grip never letting go of my hand. It's comforting to have even a small unfamiliar pull anchoring me in the chaos. He finds a less crowded space and reaches for my other hand. "Now, follow my lead."

He steps back, and I step forward. He steps forward, and I step back. I realize that this is similar to ballroom dancing, and everything becomes easier. We fall into rhythm with the music. Once I've loosened up, the boy even lifts our joined grip above my head and twirls me. I giggle foolishly, but I'm enjoying myself too much to care.

The song ends sooner than I'd like. Everyone around us switches partners. I look at the boy, expecting him to do the same and leave me to awkwardly acquaint myself with someone else. He looks at me and suddenly gives a small burst of laughter. "You look terrified! Don't worry─I won't switch if you don't want me to."

"No, no, you should. I'll be ok." I pull my fingers from being interlocked with his, but he grabs my hand again.

"Don't worry. Another dance or two won't kill me," he says. "Besides, I like you. I probably would have begged you to dance again later on. This way I dance with you _and_ keep my dignity."

I laugh, and the music starts up again. The beat of this song is a little slower, but I like the tune better. In the middle of the music, the boy pulls me a little closer and asks, "What's your name?" His voice is loud to be heard over the music.

"Hilda!" I shout back.

"I'm Paldo!" he says and twirls me around again.

One song passes, and then another and another. After each one, I expect him to let go and move on, but he doesn't. After the fourth dance, he asks to take a break for a drink and he gestures for me to follow him back over to the tables.

"You want something?" he asks.

I grimace. "Not milk."

"Hah! I don't blame you," he agrees. "I'll get water." He goes to the bar and I take a seat at the table. I pray no one is watching as I straighten my wig.

I look around the tavern, but the sun has gone down completely and the place is even dimmer than before. I search for Malon among the dancing people. Nothing.

As if out of nowhere, two people approach the table. Squinting, I see that it's a tall boy with a blonde girl hanging on his arm. "Um, hello," I say cautiously.

"Three dances with Pal, huh?" the boy states, offering no greeting or introduction.

"Pal? Oh, Paldo. Four actually. Why?" I ask.

The tall boy pulls away from the blonde, who sways before plopping herself into the seat next to me. The boy turns the chair across from me around and sits in it backward. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

I narrow my eyes at him, but Paldo returns before I can respond. He sighs, eyeing the other boy with disapproval. "I leave for two minutes and you've already caused trouble," he scoffs.

"Excuse me for wanting to meet the girl you've been drooling over all night," the boy shoots back, rolling his eyes at the word _drooling_.

Paldo sets down a tankard of water in front of me, and I could swear his cheeks were pink. It's too poorly lit to really tell. "It's her first time here. I was just being kind."

Ignoring him, the boy tilts his backward chair toward the table so only two legs are on the ground. "She's not even your type. Cute, though," he comments, as if I'm not right there listening, "if you're into that whole innocent, helpless thing."

I bite back the urge to tell him off. "I don't have a 'type'. Sorry I'm not like you and slowly pick off every blonde girl who enters the place," Paldo says coldly. I glance at the girl next to me to see how she reacts to this, but she seems to have fallen asleep. The same smell the milk had radiates off of her.

The boy glances at me again, and he seems to do a double take. His eyebrows furrow slightly. He looks away and continues arguing with Paldo, but my blood has gone cold. Oh, Din. Has he recognized me?

I take a gulp of water to calm myself. There's no way he knows who I am. He would have said something immediately.

Suddenly, Paldo slams down his water on the table, splashing it everywhere. The other boy and I both jump back to avoid the flying drops, but the poor sleeping blonde girl is practically drenched. "Why are you acting like this? I hate it when you say things just to get under people's skin, but I especially hate when you do it to me!" Paldo fumes. "Come on, Hilda. Let's go dance."

I look at the other boy for a moment before getting up. He's staring at the liquid splashes on the table, his face stony and expressionless. Paldo takes my hand and pulls me away from the table. He doesn't look back. I turn to look at the other boy one last time and to my surprise, he's staring right back.

"Sorry about that." I look forward again at the sound of Paldo's voice. "He's usually not like that, I swear. We've been friends for years. He's like a brother to me."

"It's alright. I used to know someone like that," I respond.

We find a comfortable spot again, and Paldo perks back up. We're dancing and laughing again within minutes.

"So," he says between songs, "if you're not from around here, where _are_ you from?"

Oh no. I was worried he'd ask me questions. "Um, Castle Town."

To my dismay, his eyes light up with interest. "Woah! I lived there for a while a few years ago. I absolutely loved it. Do you like it there?"

"Yep. It's ok. Really boring actually," I reply quickly. I try to change the subject. "Is the next song is starting?"

Paldo looks slightly hurt at my dismissive tone, but his expression quickly hardens as his gaze moves to something behind me. I turn around, and to my surprise, the friend he was arguing has approached us. The inebriated blonde girl isn't with him this time.

He sweeps long bangs out of his eyes. "I just wanted to apologize. To both of you."

Paldo raises an eyebrow. "This is new."

"Hey now, I'm being sincere. I'll prove it to you." Paldo's friend turns to me and offers his hand. "May I have this dance? I need prove to him that I can dance with black-haired girls too. Plus, I should show you I'm not a completely horrible person. You didn't get the best, um, first impression."

I look over to Paldo to judge his reaction before responding. He has his arms crossed, but he's smiling slightly, so I think everything is alright.

He sighs loudly. "Only one dance, got it?"

"Only one," the boy agrees, but a mischievous smile spreads across his face. "Unless she begs for more."

Paldo pushes us away, pretending to be annoyed, and I laugh until I realize that I'm about to dance with another stranger.

We pass under one of the hanging lights, and the boy's face is illuminated for just a moment. I thought his hair was light brown, but it seems to be more of a honey color. It's a few shades darker than my real hair.

I swallow nervously. He's taller than Paldo, and he doesn't have the same friendly energy. He's mysterious and unreadable.

He leads us nearly to the edge of the people dancing. We're practically at the wall. My apprehension stops me from asking why. He turns to me, still holding my hand. Paldo's grip felt like I could slip free anytime; The honey-haired boy's grip feels like he's never letting go.

The boy clears his throat quietly. He looks like he's about to say something, but shakes his head. "Nervous?" he asks instead.

"A bit," I lie. I discreetly wipe the sweat from my free palm on the skirt of my dress.

The boy only laughs. I feel like he can see right through my understatement. "I don't think I've ever danced with someone who was nervous before."

His hand other hand is on my waist now. It's right where Paldo has his too, but I'm much more aware of it this time. "Why?" I challenge. "I feel like the only people worth dancing with would be nervous. It shows they care about it."

"So you care about this?" One of his eyebrows is cocked, and his lips show the shadow of a smirk. We're spinning gently now.

Before I can respond and defend myself, he twirls me like Paldo did. This, of course, only succeeds in making me more flustered. Which is exactly what he wants. Bastard.

After too much time, I finally say, "I'm only nervous because you're trying to make me so."

The boy laughs. "If you say so, p─what did you say your name was?"

"Hilda."

"Ah, yes. Hilda."

"And what is your name?"

He ignores me the same way he did at the table. "I suppose you're right. About only nervous people being worth dancing with."

I cock an eyebrow, mirroring him. "So you're saying I'm worth dancing with?"

"Maybe I am." He responds without missing a beat.

I don't say anything. We sway in silence, but it isn't awkward. Is it more...poignant? I don't know how to describe it. It just feels _not wrong_ , I guess.

This whole time, I've barely paid attention to the song. It seems far too upbeat for our gentle swaying. Ironically, the song and energy in the room seem more out of place than we do, even though we're only a small part. The voices and music surrounding us fill up so that I feel like a part of the room more than I feel like one person.

I can tell the song is coming to an end. With no warning, the boy jerks me outward, one of my hands still holding his and forming a long line from our arms. He flicks his wrist and I instinctually twirl inward. His arm is around me now.

Breathless, I look up at him. The only thing I see is a pair of gray, gray eyes.

The song ends. His mouth twists upward. "It's good to see you, Zelda."

I'm completely frozen.

The next song starts. Slowly, my mind restarts. Images from my memory resurface and layer on top of what I'm seeing now. There's just no way.

"L...Link?"

* * *

 **Second half is finally here! Special thanks to those who reviewed; waking up to that brightened my day. :) I hope this lives up to your expectations, haha. Thanks for reading!**

 **(Should I bring back review replies? I dunno. Whatever.)**


	12. Apology (will delete later)

**Hey, guys. I'm posting this on both of my active fics, Jumped By Life and Selfish. I just wanted to apologize for the sudden stop in updates. School has been kicking my ass and I haven't had any time to write. I'll put down a hundred words or so here and there, but it's safe to say you won't be getting an update for another two months. I'm in marching band, so once the American football season is over for me in November I'll hopefully have more time on my hands. Until then, I apologize. See you in two months! :)**


End file.
